


你尝起来像柴小协

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, NSFW, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 「敢进去试胆么，胆小鬼？」Eddy的朋友嘲笑他。「进就进，谁…谁怕谁！」Eddy背着他的琴刚从老师家出来，被骂的头昏脑胀还要被欺负，他把心一横走进了那所荒草横生的宅子。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 38
Kudos: 280





	1. 第一夜 自卑的灰狼登上楼梯尽头

**Author's Note:**

> *吸血鬼au
> 
> *ooc预警
> 
> *ebe无差
> 
> *全篇共七夜，正文已完结，番外绝赞更新中（x
> 
> *没有逻辑没有剧情纯属爽文产物

Eddy从小就是个内向的孩子。

妈妈严苛的教育让他养成了缄默不语的习惯，爸爸的苛责让他学会机敏地看人眼色。他们用无数课外班和奥数课占满他所有的空闲时间，毒打和痛骂自然也没少掉。即使他的成绩永远在班上名列前茅，即使他天才般的演奏在13岁那年就让他跻身专业表演者的行列，可他永远不够优秀，永远达不到父母的要求，只能在自卑的阴影里越走越深。

他几乎没有朋友，身边的同学总是可怜地看着他背着比别人大一倍的书包低着头走来走去。这样的Eddy不免招来爱欺负人的校园混混，他们从小学时的扔书包、起外号，愈演愈烈到中学时的栽赃陷害，Eddy都只是低着头承受下来了。他低声下气地道着歉，周围同学都劝他去反击，但是他只是笑着说自己没事。

他并不是不会与人交往——他小时候上过无数公众演讲课，也在演讲比赛里得过一些奖项。进了音乐学院，他也试着在刚进校园时努力地多认识几个人，想要多交几个朋友。但是无论如何，他的友情似乎都不深，他也只能以「君子之交淡淡如水」这种话来安慰自己。

他的每一天就是在练琴中度过，音乐从琴弦上流淌出来，裹挟着他无处发泄的情绪和压力。他才刚刚18岁，就已经学会了在音符里呕心沥血地揉进所有的疼痛，所有的无奈，所有的孤独。他最喜欢的课是每周的音乐点评课，别人都不屑于参加的课上，他独自面对老师，表演自己倾注所有热情的音乐。

室内乐部所有的教授都认识这个努力的亚洲学生，一曲终了时他脸上总会露出暖阳似的微笑。也有一些同学认可他的努力，总是会在琴房门口等他一起下课回宿舍，夸赞他的音乐表达。他开始被接受，开始建立一些浅浅的友情，也在和朋友们的嬉戏打闹里褪去一些自卑的影子。但是他潜意识深处仍然感到无尽的孤独，每当朋友们四散回到自己的宿舍，他一个人爬上楼梯躲进自己的房间，陪伴他的也只有他的小提琴而已。

/

音乐学院是开放式校园，从音乐楼回到宿舍区的路上要经过一片住宅，低矮的洋楼前种着灌木。但是街角处那幢和森林相接的洋楼却是一栋废宅子，门前疯长的野草抹去了进门的小道，学生中总传着关于那里闹鬼的异闻。Eddy每天下课回宿舍总能看到那栋房子，他的朋友还打趣说要不要哪天让谁试胆进去看看，录个视频证明有没有鬼。他总是笑着推脱，以无神论者的观点驳斥他的朋友。

Eddy被教授推荐给一位著名的音乐家。这位音乐家答应给他上一堂大师课，却在课上把他批驳得体无完肤。他百口莫辩——他确实好几天没有练琴了，他的奶奶生病过世，他唯一的保护神就这样从世界上消失了。他本该和老师解释他的缘由，但他想起他漏洞百出的演奏，瞬间就没了底气，只能低声下气地和老师道歉。

从音乐家的工作室出来已经是傍晚，他在门口碰见一个朋友，以为他是倾诉的对象，却不知道人家偷偷眼红他与大师学习的机会。他毫无保留地像朋友倾诉他被骂得狗血喷头的愤懑，却招来一阵酸溜溜的嘲笑。他的自卑又从心底涌上来，低着头走路，不敢再多说一句。

朋友见他不说话，变本加厉地笑他。两人走到被昏黄路灯照亮的街角，朋友指着那栋宅子对Eddy下了挑战书：「你连话都说不出来了，敢进去试胆么，胆小鬼？」

「进就进，谁…谁怕谁？」Eddy握紧了小提琴盒的背带，把心一横走向了那栋荒草横生的宅子。

/

Eddy几乎是一瞬间就后悔了自己的选择。他站在破破烂烂的门前，两层高的洋楼投下阴郁的影子，Eddy心里无比期待着门落了锁无法打开。

然而，当他把手轻轻放在门把上向下一按，厚重的木门却「吱呀」一声弹开，门内的凉气裹挟着霉味钻进他的鼻腔。

「这下好了，不得不进了。」他绝望地想。他的朋友还站在街对面看着他，一脸好笑地靠在灯柱上等他出丑，想看他哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪求饶。

不能出丑。就算被鬼吃了也不能被这种人嘲笑。Eddy把心一横，推开门，让黑暗吞噬了自己。

/

「有人么…？」Eddy打开手机的手电，惨白的灯光点亮黑暗的一角，他瞪大眼睛试图适应空无一人的黑暗。

他摸索着大堂里的楼梯向上爬，屋子里静悄悄，仿佛能听到他的心跳。他鞋跟浅浅的敲击声回荡在寂静的空气里，月光透过落地窗染白了一片陈旧的地毯。Eddy站在二楼，他面前是一堵沉重的木门，镌刻着精细的花纹，看起来造价不菲。

「只有这一扇门么？」他轻声自言自语。那他的选择也只有一个了。

Eddy走上前，推开了木门。门内的景象让他倒抽一口凉气。

偌大的房间里没有窗户、没有家具，只有地上放得满满当当的各式烛台。被烛泪装点成扭曲形状的蜡烛上积满灰尘，在黑夜里呐喊着无声的抗争。房间中间是一片黑暗，Eddy伸着胳膊把电筒往那个方向照，眯着眼睛仔细辨认着，却在恐惧的尖叫里失了重心，朝后摔过去。

那是一具棺材。

/

「这是谁的墓冢么？」他惊恐地想。那具棺材上还写着一些难以辨认的文字，大概是记述死者的名字和出生年月。

Eddy的亚洲观念里，无论是打扰了谁的墓地，都是大不敬的事情。这时他大概要给死者拜拜，或者上柱香——不对，死者这么爱好西式烛台，肯定不是黄皮肤的亚洲人，大概渡灵方式也不一样吧？是不是要献个花，还是要念个驱灵诗？不对不对，不能驱赶人家，那叫什么来着的？镇魂歌？可是我也不知道什么镇魂歌啊——糟糕，要被鬼惩罚了——

Eddy抓耳挠腮地坐在地上挣扎，手无意间碰到琴盒，于是鬼使神差地拿出琴，把手机电筒关上，在伸手不见五指的黑暗里开始拉他的柴小协。他也不知道自己在想什么，难道鬼就会喜欢他拉的不着调的曲子？他想到刚才大师课上老师对他的批评，却没想到会在这种地方初次实践老师的建议。纯净的音乐从弦上流淌出来，弥漫在黑暗的空气里，沉寂于屋子中间的未知。

Eddy也不知道他为什么就会拉这首曲子，大概是因为刚在课上复习过比较熟悉。他突然想起西方传说中吸血鬼会睡在棺材里，这个想法让他后背发冷，第一个音因为他右手的颤抖而变成了一个小小的跳弓。但当温暖有力的揉弦带动小溪般温柔的音符流进他心里，浸润着他因恐惧而抽动的心脏，他逐渐平静下来，弓子也不再颤抖，天才的手感找上门来，一串和弦带着他的心情飘上洒满月光的云端。

他闭着眼睛拉琴，静谧的房间是他的音乐厅，那个不知名的亡灵则是他的听众。

「请安息吧。」他心里默念。

就在此时，「嘭」的一声，他身后的门猛然合上了，而眼前房间里所有的蜡烛都在那一瞬间亮了起来。

Eddy的音乐截然而止，他紧紧地抱着自己的琴，蹬着腿向后退，直到后背撞在门上才意识到自己已经无路可逃。跳动的烛光倒映在他湿漉漉的眼睛里，眼眶周围的湿意触动麻木的感觉神经，Eddy红着脸意识到自己被吓哭了。

暖黄色的光照亮整个房间，摇曳的火光在细细的烛芯上左右摇晃，Eddy这才开始辨别房间的色彩。那具棺材是深紫色的，和房间血液般暗红色的地毯融合在一起。黑色的烛台带着哥特式的花纹，盘踞在房间的每个角落。

Eddy大着胆子环顾四周，却被棺材盖「吱呀」的声响吓出一声短促的尖叫。

棺材盖缓缓升起，Eddy用手臂遮住眼睛不敢再看，心里大喊着「对不起请放过我」，浑身上下依靠着门框却抖成筛子。大颗的眼泪从眼眶簌簌落下，砸在绒布地毯上，「吧嗒吧嗒」的打湿一小块地面。

Eddy觉得今天自己大概是要死在这里了。

/

「唔姆…被柴小协叫醒了。」充满磁性的男性声音从房间中央传来，带着浓浓的睡意，听不出话里的情感。

「对不起对不起！我不是故意的！请放过我！」Eddy大声喊道。「我不是有意要打扰您的！」

「没事。你拉的很好。」那头传来打开眼镜支架的声音，随着皮肤的摩擦声，声音的主人似乎戴好眼镜，开始认真打量着缩在墙角的Eddy。「你有吃的嘛？红红的那种。我好饿。」

心跳早就飙在150的Eddy已经被吓得浑身发麻，他听着那头布料摩擦的声音，放低一点自己酸麻的手臂，从顶上偷看着棺材里的景象。

那是个和他年纪相仿的男孩子，身体裹在暗紫色的斗篷里。他白皙的皮肤在烛光里熠熠生辉，黑色的眼睛像是一潭死水，透过金丝眼镜紧紧地凝视着Eddy。上颚小小的尖牙在半张的淡粉色唇边若隐若现，和Eddy在电影里看过的吸血鬼一模一样。他的双手扶着棺材边沿，修建整齐的指甲透着淡淡的粉色，纤细的手腕包裹在精致的蕾丝袖口里，整个人看起来像个大号的瓷洋娃娃。

「别害——」

「请让我走！求你！」Eddy扯着嗓子大喊。他猜到对方大概是个吸血鬼，打算靠自己的血饱餐一顿，但他看起来还是能讲理的。Eddy不想被吸干成空皮囊死在这里，所以他要再试一次，至少让人家在吸血前给他时间立个遗嘱，虽然他不指望吸血鬼会有什么恻隐之心。

对面的人一脸无奈地看着Eddy打断他说话。片刻，他叹了口气，Eddy感到身后的门开启了一条缝，夜风从门缝里钻进来，敲击着他的神经中枢。

Eddy抱紧他的琴和弓，低着头连滚带爬地冲了出去。

「下次来的时候，记得要带你的琴和吃的——」棺材里的瓷娃娃朝Eddy的背影招招手，看着他冲下楼梯的匆忙样子笑出了声。

「镜子的预示是正确的。」


	2. 第二夜 饿肚子的洋娃娃翻开启示录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 镜子是吸血鬼的启示录，吸血鬼在镜子里看不到自己的倒影，但能看到对未来的预测。一般来说，镜子的话都是对的。

这个恐怖的事件过去了好几天。

每天晚上Eddy都会从有关吸血鬼的噩梦里惊醒，坐在床上大口大口喘着气。他的室友Ray睡觉很轻，经常被他半夜的尖叫吵醒，带着怒意看着这个有些神经质的少年。

「又做噩梦了？」

「呼…呼…是的，抱歉又把你吵醒了。」Eddy挠着头道歉，他刚才梦见自己被吸血鬼钉在墙上当画看。而且还是美食图片。

「唉——真是的。」Ray把头埋进枕头，不再理会Eddy。

/

虽然Eddy当时真的被吓到了，但他还是会不经意地想起那个棺材里的人——不对，棺材里的吸血鬼，对他的请求。

Eddy不是个硬心肠的人，他想起那个饿肚子的洋娃娃，还是觉得不该这么虐待他。他太漂亮了——Eddy觉得他或许是他见过的最漂亮的男人，他当时极度的恐惧又为他镀上一层模糊的暖黄色滤镜，在记忆深处像蜡烛的火光一样跳动着。

或许他应该给他送点吃的，但是他不能这么送上虎口，不能轻易地让他把自己的血吸干。话说回来，他其实也不确定那个人是不是吸血鬼，毕竟他们连话都没说上两句。万一只是个在空房间里玩恶作剧的学生呢？

但是哪有学生能在一瞬间点亮整个屋子里的蜡烛？

Eddy在乐理课上坐在最后一排，抓耳挠腮地想，却怎么都想不通。各种阴谋论盘桓在他的脑海里，因噩梦而导致的缺眠把他的眼皮粘在一起，他丝毫没有反抗地睡了过去。

/

「Eddy！Eddy chen！」Jordon使劲摇晃着Eddy的肩膀。

Eddy睁开睡的迷迷糊糊的眼睛，反应了好久才看清对面人的脸。

「Jordon？抱歉我困死了——」

「昨晚party到太晚了么？好啦，去体检啦。」Jordon调笑地拍他的肩膀。

今天是大学的新生体检日，所有的大一同学都要参加。Eddy拿着表格，昏昏沉沉地跟在队伍后面排着队，等着医生检查他的健康记录。

「接种过乙肝第三针了么？」医生从口罩后面问他。

Eddy想起父母对他曾经的期许就是要成为一个医生，但他忤逆了他们的意志考上了音乐学院。他拿到录取通知书的那天，父母两人坐在桌前失望地看着他，甚至都不刻意掩藏他们对他的期望落空。来了音乐学院后，他很少给父母打电话，和他们的交流也仅限于账户上多出的学费而已。为什么当医生就是好，音乐家就是坏？他想不通，明明父母鼓励他追求自己的梦想，而音乐是自己更加热爱的东西，却让他和父母产生厚厚的隔阂。

他不知道医生在问什么，随意地点了点头。医生示意他去抽血。

细细的针管扎进皮肤，短暂的疼痛过后，鲜红色的液体流进食指粗的塑料管。护士抽了满满三管血，翻开Eddy的疫苗本要给他盖章。

「你的乙肝第三针在哪里？」护士疑惑地把他的疫苗本翻来翻去。

「啊…啊？我不记得打过第三针？」Eddy如梦初醒，护士把他手臂上的针管拔了出去，血珠从穿刺处溢出来，他皱了皱眉。

「医生刚才不是问你有没有打第三针么？唉，真是的。没打过的去那边补针。这边我给你多抽了一管血，你要把多的这管带走么？不带走我帮你处理。」护士说着就要把那管血丢进医疗垃圾桶。

「可以…给我么？」Eddy问完就后悔了。这算哪门子莫名其妙的请求啊。

「给你。去那边补针。」护士把管子塞进他手里，血液的温热透过塑料管壁传进他的手心，他握着自己的血，晕乎乎地朝大厅另一侧的队伍走去。

/

体检结束后，Eddy收拾好自己的东西，带着他的晚饭和乐谱，背着自己的琴向音乐楼走去。他脑子里一片乱，只希望能赶快找个琴房躲起来，决心今天要好好练琴，赶上他之前落下的进度。他仍然紧紧地攥着自己的血，在经过那栋破旧的洋楼前时停了下来。

夕阳染红了洋楼的屋顶，阳光为他提供庇护。他不得不意识到，他之所以要了那管血，就是因为他在潜意识里想到了宅子里那个吸血鬼「肚子饿了」的请求。

我不进去，就把这个放在门口，吸血鬼怕光，肯定不会出来咬我的。Eddy这么想着，抬腿跨进膝盖深的野草，走到宅门前。

他刚要弯腰放下那支管子，却留意到宅门打开了一条缝。

「唔姆…等你好久了。进来坐坐么？」

/

吸血鬼这几天都在棺材里翻来覆去睡不着，只能靠着窗户看看外面车水马龙的街区。他睡眠的时间很长也很沉，但是一旦被吵醒了就不容易再次入睡。他的肚子叽里咕噜乱叫，但碍于外面人来人往的主街，他可不敢穿着自己的洋装就上街觅食。

他见证了这所学校的建立，在这所学院建校时入睡，那会儿还是人人都热爱着蕾丝花边和古典音乐的时代。本以为直到这所学校倒闭都不会被叫醒，却在前几天被他最喜欢的柴小协给吵醒了。那首曲子拉的很好，他从音符里听出了演奏者的焦虑感，想要看看是谁赋予乐句如此特殊的解读。但当他推开棺材盖要问他好的时候，对方果然还是被吓到了。

「呜呜…请放过我…」在墙边抖成一团的Eddy顾不得面子，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地打湿他的宝贝地毯。

吸血鬼确实放过了他，但是肚子饿可是不饶人的。

他请求Eddy下次来的时候给他带来琴和吃的，但是过了好几天Eddy还是不出现，他实在饿的受不了了。

他坐在棺材里，拿起枕边的手持镜，洁白修长的手指抚上镜面，对着镜子默默地问出他的疑惑。

「请告诉我什么时候才能吃到饭。」

镜子是吸血鬼的启示录，吸血鬼在镜子里看不到自己的倒影，但能看到对未来的预测。一般来说，镜子的话都是对的。

镜子里显示出Eddy在抽血的景象，吸血鬼皱皱眉，嘟着嘴把镜子丢在一边。

「让你告诉我什么时候能吃到饭，不是让你馋我。」

话音刚落，他灵敏的听觉就告诉他，有人踏上了洋楼前的小楼梯，他的晚饭送来了。

「镜子是对的！」他从棺材里爬出去，跑着去给Eddy开门，背后的斗篷顺着他的脚步一抖一抖的。

/

当Eddy发现门里站着那个他先前看到的男孩子，他吓得倒抽了一口冷气。

「别过来！我…我站在阳光里！」Eddy的声音都开始颤抖了。他想起吸血鬼怕阳光，于是像弹簧似的朝后缩，手里攥紧他的那管血。

吸血鬼叹了口气，把门敞开，示意Eddy进来说话。

「我…我才不进去！进去了你就要把我的血吸干了！」Eddy惊恐地继续朝后退。

「我叫Brett，Brett yang。」Brett面无表情地伸出右手。「站在门外和我握手也没关系，我不会伤害你的。」

Eddy战战兢兢地把手缩的更远。「我是Eddy…我才不上你的当！你肯定会把我拉进房子里咬死！」

「唔…我还没尝你的血，还不知道好不好喝。」Brett摸摸自己的脸，他的肚子又不争气地咕噜咕噜叫起来，在两个人的僵持里格外响亮。

「噗…」Eddy紧张地笑，鼓起勇气把手里那管血往Brett手里递。

Brett抓住管子的末端，尽量小心不碰到Eddy的手。他拧开绿色的管盖，把管子靠在唇边一饮而尽，鲜红的血液染红了他淡粉色的唇角。

「唔哦。」温暖的血液流进胃袋，舒服的暖意从胃底升腾起来，Brett满意地舔舔嘴，眯起眼睛。「饱了。谢谢款待。」

「这么一点就饱了？！」Eddy惊讶地看着他。

「dude，吸血鬼又不是大胃王物种。」Brett学着他在街上听到的大学生说话，后退着把门开的更大。「镜子告诉我今天我会有舒服的晚饭，它的启示是对的。那么，上次让你带来的琴，带了么？」

「呃…」Eddy侧了侧身，好让Brett看到他背上的小提琴，虽然不是他有意要带来的。

「那进来吧，我想听你拉的柴小协。」

/

Eddy不知道自己为什么就被劝进去了。总之，现在那个洋娃娃…不对，那个吸血鬼挽着他的胳膊，领他去大堂侧边的房间。

「呃…为什么挽着我的胳膊，先生？」

「喊我Brett。」吸血鬼推推眼镜。「以及我在大街上看到了好多和你年纪差不多的人都这么挽着，所以为了与时俱进，我也挽着你以示友谊。」

「可是Brett，只有情侣才会这么挽着…」Eddy小心翼翼地指出。

「啊…这样么？」Brett松开Eddy，伸手去开琴房的门。「那我冒犯你了，抱歉，Eddy。」

「没…没关系。」Eddy把他的琴和包放在琴房的桌上，绞尽脑汁想着下一步应该说什么。「我…还没吃晚饭，可以在这里吃么？」

「在琴房吃晚饭是什么新的时尚么？」Brett正在低头整理满是灰尘的乐谱架，浅灰色的尘絮飞得他满头都是。他扯掉一个蜘蛛网，把乐谱架搬了出来。「虽然有点亵渎，但是我不在意。」

「呃…我带了寿司，可以分给你一个，如果你还没吃饱…」Eddy脑子一抽说出了这句话，然后突然意识到对方是吸血鬼，大概是不吃这种东西的。他懊丧地打开盒盖，在衣服上擦擦手，准备吃他这顿悲惨的晚饭。

「噗。那恭敬不如从命，请给我一个。」

「…诶？」Eddy刚捏起一个寿司要塞进嘴里，听到Brett这番话惊得手停在半空，上也不是下也不是，楞楞地看着Brett。

Brett抬手把碎发别在耳后，低头用嘴去接Eddy手里拿着的寿司。Eddy已经被逐渐靠近的Brett给吓傻了，他连大气都不敢喘一口，眼睁睁地看着Brett的尖牙逐渐靠近他的皮肤，柔软的粉色唇瓣包裹他的手指，接过寿司的同时还用舌尖舔舔他的指尖。Eddy看到镜片后面Brett的睫毛很长，忽闪忽闪就像只黑色的蝴蝶，和白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。他感受不到Brett的鼻息，只能感觉到他的舌尖是凉凉的，略带粗糙地划过他指尖的茧子。

Brett在用舌尖感受Eddy的活性。年轻有力的脉搏顺着指尖的温度传过来，看来这是个不错的血液源。血液隔着薄薄的皮肤诱惑他，但他刚刚吃饱，决定要留着下一次再尝这难得的美味。他叼着尝不出味道的人类食物，鼓着腮帮子嚼嚼，然后用力吞咽了下去。

「我以为…你不吃人类食物的…」

「确实吃不出味道。」

「那你吃我的晚饭干嘛啦？」

「唔姆。因为你主动要喂我嘛。」

「我没有！我自己要吃的！」Eddy大声抗议道。学校的寿司又贵份量又小，他还在担心自己吃不饱呢，哪里还有余裕喂这个一脸无辜的吸血鬼？

「抱歉啦兄弟…」Brett瘪瘪嘴，坐在Eddy对面的扶手椅里，把自己的琴从木盒子里拿了出来。他把琴放在肩上，紧了紧弓子开始调音。

「你也会拉小提琴？」Eddy拿着寿司的手停滞在唇边。

Brett不说话，闭上眼睛开始按着Eddy那天的解读演奏一首柴小协。他拉了几个小节，Eddy就惭愧地意识到对方的演奏水平远在自己之上。他闭上眼睛欣赏对方饱含技巧的演奏，Brett突然停下来，眼睛直愣愣地看着Eddy。

「柴小协是我最喜欢的曲子，所以那天听到了就醒了。」

「好巧，我也超喜欢！」Eddy的眼睛里瞬间闪过快乐的光。

Brett坐在他对面，勾着唇角笑。对面的青年看起来像只毫无防备的大狗狗，背后看不见的尾巴正对他一摇一摇。

「你知道吗，你尝起来像柴小协。」


	3. 第三夜 灰狼和洋娃娃的约定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清亮又纯净的眼神就像一汪清澈的泉水，Brett一眼便看得到他心底里想的所有事情。他这是花了几辈子的福气才遇到了Eddy呢？热烈，甜蜜又亲切，就像一曲柴小协，慢悠悠地在Brett嘴里化开。

「唔嗯，这一遍好多了。我一直觉得这边标注的指法不是特别好，如果换到高把位，声音会好很多。」Brett认真地指着谱子上音符旁小小的数字。「我一开始练的时候也是用的这个指法，后来去听了一场Heifetz的音乐会，看到他用的这个指法，试了一下感觉还是他的指法比较方便。」

「你去过他的音乐会？！」Eddy瞪大眼睛，错愕地看着Brett。

「嗯，去过几场他年轻时候的…」Brett见Eddy的眼睛越瞪越大，眼珠子都快掉到地上了，慌忙摆着手解释。「我年龄已经很大了…我在这所学校建校的时候决定休眠，上周才被你叫醒，所以才…」

「啊啊抱歉！我真的不是故意的！」Eddy想起那晚恐怖的经历不禁浑身一抖。谁能料到一周之后他竟然坐在人家家里练琴呢？

「话说，没有冒犯的意思，但是…你多大了？」Eddy看着对面那个年纪和自己看似差不多大的男孩子，他白瓷似的皮肤在暖黄的室内光下熠熠生辉。金丝眼镜的镜框在他的颧骨上留下金色的光影，替代太阳亲吻他。Brett笑起来的时候眼角会有两道浅浅的细纹，和嘴角扬起的笑意一起，把他那张洋娃娃似的脸装饰得像春末的鲜花。

明明是第一次正式见面，Eddy却和Brett一见如故，像是两个分别了一辈子的密友，两个人的聊天从面前的柴小协谱子延伸到天南海北上天入地。Brett睡得太久了，差不多有100年，他有很多要补的功课，比如他正歪着脑袋看着Eddy手上拿着的那块薄薄的砖头，几秒钟前当音乐突然从里面传出来的时候，他吓得猫到了扶手椅后面，紧紧抓着椅腿的手指节都攥成了白色。他小心翼翼地从椅子后面探出头，眼神撞上Eddy带着笑意的眼睛。Brett不好意思地从椅子背后爬出来，清了清嗓子，假装什么都没有发生。

「这是…什么？」Brett躲在Eddy背后，看着Eddy手里的奇怪玩意儿。

「你先告诉我你几岁。」

「啊啊…但是…」

「但是？」

Brett低头整理整理袖口长长的蕾丝花边，又用手指理理刘海，深吸了一口气才开了口。「在吸血鬼之间，交换年龄是很亲密的事情。」

「可是我不是吸血鬼哎。」

「但是说出来感觉我好老啊！」Brett揉了揉自己的脸又拍了拍，白皙的脸蛋染上淡淡的红，又迅速地消散在没有血色的肤色里。

「那你说，说完了我保证我也告诉你我的年龄。」Eddy龇着兔牙，贱兮兮地对着正在害羞的Brett笑。「ladies first.」

「谁是lady了！」Brett白了他一眼。「我今年…嗯…嗯——」

「嗯？」

Brett捏着下巴，开始闭上眼睛计算。Eddy嘴角的笑意逐渐混杂着惊愕，张着嘴巴惊讶地看着Brett，下巴差点垂到地板上。「你真有那么老？要算这么久？」

「你先说，ladies first. 」Brett睁开右眼，得意地扳回一局。

「我19岁了。」Eddy想都没想，如是地回答到，然后甩着脑袋拒绝承认自己就这么大方地领了个「lady」的名号。「好了，赶快告诉我你的年龄，我有好多想问你的问题。」

「lady的年龄是不可以暴露的～」Brett捏着嗓子讲话，大笑着躲过Eddy砸过来的乐谱。

/

「所以这个叫做『手机』，是由电力驱动的？」Brett拿着手机，翻来覆去地看。「它为什么不出声音了？」

「刚才的这个音乐是电话铃，有人给你打电话的时候就会响。我还能看到别人的演出视频…」Eddy点开一个古早的Heifetz演出视频，黑白的画面带着许多噪点出现在手机屏幕上。

「是长大了的Heifetz！」Brett惊讶地叫出声。「我只见过他年轻时候，我记得他那时候看起来还超可爱的。」

「你去他的音乐会的时候有要他的签名么？」Eddy好奇地问。

「有是有，但是不记得放在哪里了…」Brett转头看着房间墙角堆得满满的书橱，指了指底层一箱乱七八糟的各种海报和票根。「后面有时间的话…我们再慢慢找吧。」

「嗯，我也可以一起帮你收拾琴房…」Eddy充满兴趣地顺着Brett的目光去看那个落满灰尘的书橱。那里或许还藏着许多旧时光里的记忆，许多著名小提琴家的签名，许多作曲家手写的初稿，许多Brett曾经的经历，说不定还能找到Brett出生年月的蛛丝马迹。他和Brett会一起把那些塞得满满的纸箱子搬下来，按字母顺序排列好书脊，擦干净所有的灰尘和蜘蛛网。Brett的话像是一纸邀请，Eddy像是恍然大悟似的挑了挑眉毛，转头向Brett笑得满面春风。「也就是说，我后面还可以再来吗？」

Brett看着这个口是心非的单纯大学生直叹气。「刚才在门口吓得不敢进的人是谁？」

「…不是我！滚啦！」Eddy把手里拿的谱子往大腿上一拍，脸蛋从苹果肌红到鼻尖。

他再次环视这个有趣的房间，期待着未来的奇遇，兔牙从藏不住的微笑里露出来。

殊不知，这个写满历史的琴房里，从此也将逐字逐句地记下Brett和Eddy的故事。

/

夕阳在地平线上沉下去，余晖把深蓝色的天空染成绚烂的金红，云彩拖着长长的尾巴眷恋白天的暖意，最后被夜色吞进漆黑的深空。南半球能看见的半个银河在布里斯班深夜的天空里静悄悄地闪，在天际线上和几点隐隐约约的路灯光连成一片。路上来来往往的大学生逐渐少了下去，空荡荡的人行道被路灯点亮成水洗般的白色，参差不齐的蟋蟀声点缀路边黑黢黢的草丛，夜晚的燥热蒸腾出青草的清香，在温和的夜色里百转千回地弥漫着。

夜色从窗户里溢进来，侵蚀室内的琴声。Brett打开了琴房里的灯，柔和的黄光照在认真练琴的Eddy的侧脸，让他睁开紧闭着的双眼，从深海般的音乐里浮上来，笑着感谢Brett给他带来的光明。

「谢谢。」Eddy把琴放下来，夹在胳膊肘。「没想到你这个房子还有电灯？」

「对你来说应该是很旧的模型了吧？」滋滋的电流声在房间里响着，Brett伸出手指，拨弄着琴房一角，书桌上方低垂的玻璃吊灯，书桌前坐着的人或许一抬头就会被大大小小的玻璃吊坠撞个满脸。「我那会儿可流行这种垂到很低的吊灯了。低到从书桌旁边站起来都要留意不能撞到它。」

Brett用淡粉色泛红的纤细指尖去撩起吊灯最底部的吊坠，一串小而圆的玻璃珠最底部，是一颗较大枕形切割的透明水晶。火焰般的光从w型的灯丝燃起，顺着透明的细绳燃烧到最下的那块水晶，点亮晶体里的火彩，在Brett的指尖和掌心投射下五彩斑斓的光斑。白皙的肤色是反衬张扬色彩的画布，灯光被晶体剥离成七种色光，争着要流进Brett的手心，把他染上扎眼的颜色。Brett的拇指抹过水晶的表面，又用袖口的蕾丝把它擦得一尘不染。他在手心里把沉甸甸的晶体换了个角度，一束光被幸运女神垂青，乘着恰到好处的反射面，刺眼的金光射进Brett的右眼。Eddy留意到Brett眼睛里的瞳孔并没有像普通人那样在光下缩小，温柔的眼角连细纹都没有浮现。那束光被他漆黑的虹膜吸收，像是吞噬一切的黑洞，喧闹的灯光沉寂于深不见底的内心。洁白纤巧的手指灵活地把晶体夹在指尖把玩，骨节分明的手指和水晶吊坠的棱角镶嵌在一起，像是汉白玉那样温暖又纯净的乳白肤色在灯光下熠熠生辉。

Eddy看得眼睛发直，直到Brett把手里的吊灯坠丢下来，水晶碰撞的声音在房里叮叮咣咣地响，他才回过神。

「你在看什么？」Brett问。

「我在看你」这种话是绝对不能说出来的。Eddy把这句话咽进肚子里，垂下眼睛去看地毯上弯弯曲曲的花纹。「天不早了，我该回宿舍了…」

「我送你回去吧，这么晚了一个人在外面走路不安全。」Brett拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，抚平袖口的蕾丝，起身向门口走。Eddy慌慌忙忙地把谱子往包里塞，扣好琴盒去追Brett的脚步。

「可是你穿成这样…在路上看到要被人笑话的吧？」两个人从琴房出来，走进黑灯瞎火的大堂。

「反正天黑了，不会有人看见的。」Brett无所谓地耸耸肩，长舒了一口气，站在他身后的Eddy惊愕地看到他背上伸出一对黑色的像蝙蝠一般的翅膀，黑色薄膜绷紧在细细的龙骨上。Brett拍拍翅膀，踮着脚尖伸了个懒腰，眼角氤氲着慵懒的水汽，像只灵巧又闲适的黑猫，转过头对Eddy发出邀请。

「要飞飞吗？我好久没飞了，大概飞行技巧已经生疏了…」Brett面无表情地发表着令人担心的言论，同时向Eddy伸出手。

「怎…怎么飞啦？难道你要抱着我飞？！」Eddy向后退了一小步，试图用房间里的阴影遮盖脸上的红晕。「我恐高！」

「唔姆…那算了，你走路，我在旁边飞飞吧。」Brett撅着嘴转过头，Eddy恍惚间看见了他眼角藏不住的失望。

/

就算在回宿舍的路上，两个人也是聊个没完。

Brett的身影融在夜色里，拍着翅膀飞在半空，垂下手臂刚好能摸到Eddy的脑袋。

「所以你平时多久吃一顿饭？」Eddy仰着脸，好奇地问那个飘在半空中的人。

「唔姆…理想的话是想要一天一顿。不过我很久不吃饭也不会死，顶多下次吃饭的时候多吃两口而已。」Brett「啪嗒啪嗒」拍拍翅膀追上Eddy的步伐，捏着下巴认真地思考着。

「那你一顿饭要…呃…喝多少…血？」Eddy小心翼翼地打探着。如果他以后经常去Brett那里，免不了要负担起喂饱Brett的责任。他一面担心会不会有一天被吸干，一面又已经在回家的路上，就早早地期待明天去Brett家里和他一起练琴。他今天从Brett那里学到了很多，等不及明天继续和Brett一起打磨雕琢他那首柴小协。

「嗯？一小口就行。」Brett低头去看Eddy亮晶晶的眼睛。清亮又纯净的眼神就像一汪清澈的泉水，Brett一眼便看得到他心底里想的所有事情。他这是花了几辈子的福气才遇到了Eddy呢？热烈，甜蜜又亲切，就像一曲柴小协，慢悠悠地在Brett嘴里化开。

胸腔里，沉寂已久的心脏再次迸发出生命的跳动，引得Brett把手掌抚上前胸。晚风摆弄着他袖口的蕾丝花边，吹动他的刘海，他的耳边却只能听到一首温柔又明丽的柴小协。

/

「哇啊！」Eddy的手机突然响起来，把Brett吓得差点跌在地上。他黑色的翅膀都来不及收起来，便猫着腰攀在Eddy的肩膀后面，让Eddy较高的身高把他挡个结结实实。

Eddy收到了来自姐姐belle的一条简讯。简讯很长，洋洋洒洒写了一页半，全篇写的都是她和父母的交涉，还有她如何劝解父母不要因为Eddy的音乐梦而和他闹僵关系。Eddy很了解姐姐的行文方式，他滑到简讯的最后，果然看到了文章最后才讲明的中心句。

「爸爸最近身体不好，病情有加重，你也要多关心。」

Eddy叹了口气，把手机屏幕关掉扔进口袋，宿舍区楼下的路灯照亮他的眼角，亮亮的。

「送我到这里就可以了，Brett。」他转头挤出一个微笑，看着背后那个一脸狐疑地看着他的漂亮洋娃娃。

Brett站在街角的拐弯，宿舍楼投下的阴影里，表情被夜色藏起来，鞋尖触碰着光与影的界限。Eddy站在灯光下，笑着和他告别。

「没事吧？你的表情刚才看起来好凝重的。」Brett问。

「没事。」Eddy回答。

「你确定你没事？我活的比你久，我知道那是有事假装没事的表情。」没等Eddy回答他的问题，Brett的话就冲出嘴边，甚至听起来有一点急躁。

「是家里的事，说了你也不会明白的。」Eddy低下头摸了摸鼻子，又抬头对Brett扯开嘴角笑。「我讨厌我的生活，但是我们明天见。」

Brett没有再和他争辩。他站在楼房投下的阴影里，招招手向Eddy告别。

「那么，明天见。」洋娃娃轻轻翁动双唇，然后展开翅膀，转身融进漆黑的夜色里。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章更新难产了三天才写出来xxx  
> 绝对不是咕咕咕啦，绝对不是（喂  
> 请用kudos砸死我（做梦呢


	4. 第四夜 灰狼寻找冬眠的巢穴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怕痒的eddy肯定是不会乖乖让Brett吸血的。  
> 不过这青涩的欲拒还迎似乎起了反作用，让Brett更加期待了？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有轻微流血描写（嘴唇）

「快放寒假了，你冬天住哪里？」老师在讲台上的讲课是世界上最好的白噪音，Jordon托着脑袋，眼皮打架，在乐理课上昏昏沉沉地问Eddy。

「鬼知道…反正不想回家，可能去我姐的公寓住吧。」Eddy转着圆珠笔，笔头一不小心在笔记本上划出一条圆弧。「啧。你打算回家吗？」

「学校寒假还要清空宿舍简直不是人干的事。」Jordon换了一边的胳膊撑着头，懒懒散散地看着窗外，他的半边脸上有之前被手掌撑着留下的红印子。「我当然是回家啊，家里有空调和游戏，干嘛不回呢。」

「…」Eddy没回答，他知道他的家里只有失望的父母和冷锅冷灶的厨房。他想起昨天晚上的那则简讯，当他看到屏幕亮起来、发件人是姐姐时他就猜到肯定不是什么好事。父亲在年轻的时候工作过于拼命，导致他肝和肾都不太好，昨天在岗位上晕倒被送去医院，医生二话不说就给他做了透析，还开出了每个星期都要上一次透析机的诊断。这时候回家，只会给母亲带去更多麻烦，也让病床上的父亲看着他生气。他不想成为父母的麻烦，也要让父母了解他学音乐的决心，所以干脆铁下心来，决定寒假不回家。

「好了，下课。」老师终于松了口，她已经拖堂一刻钟了，大概也猜到班上没有一个人在留神听她的课。大家从藏在抽屉里的手机里抬起头，匆匆忙忙把随便记了两笔的笔记本塞进包里，把书包甩上肩膀，三三两两地勾肩搭背朝食堂走，讨论着中午吃什么。布里斯班五月的阳光从窗户里流进来，初冬的暖阳依然热得吓人。Eddy把笔袋塞进包里，转头向Jordon告别。

「你不去吃午饭么？」Jordon问。

「我买了午饭回宿舍吃，这是我今天最后一堂课。」Eddy笑嘻嘻地比了个剪刀手。「你下午还有别的课吧？」

「幸运啊Eddy…我下午还有两个小时物理。」Jordon长叹了一口气，和Eddy在教室门口告别。「享受你愉快的周五下午吧，buddy。」

/

Eddy并没有回宿舍，而是背着包拎着琴，跨进了Brett的宅子，阴暗的大堂里的冷风让他猛的打了个寒战。

「在家么Brett？」空空荡荡的客厅里他的声音都带上回声，回应他的只有窗外偶尔传来的一两声鸟鸣。

Eddy疑惑地顺着楼梯爬上二楼，走向之前那个放着棺材的房间。门半掩着，房间里是伸手不见五指的漆黑。Eddy推开门进去，房内的冷气让他浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，他摸出手机打开手电，朝着房间中间的棺材里照。

棺材是空的。

「不在家么？可是这大中午的他还能去哪儿…」Eddy疑惑地挑挑眉毛，转身打算离开这个阴森森的房间，一转头却差点撞上一张上下颠倒的白皙的脸。

那双没有神采的眼睛从镜片背后盯着他。

于是Eddy被吓得大脑当机了。

「哇啊啊啊——」

/

「干嘛啦？」Brett吊在天花板上，倒挂着看Eddy被吓得差点坐在地上，一边退后好几步还一脚踢翻了好几个他心爱的烛台。「我在这儿。」

「吓死了…你怎么…挂着…」Eddy上上下下打量着面前这个拿翅膀把自己裹起来的漂亮洋娃娃，粉色洋装的蕾丝领口包裹着他小巧的脸蛋，刘海因为重力向下垂，露出白皙的额头。

「我在休息。」Brett展开翅膀，从天花板上飞下来，揉了揉眼睛。「来找我有什么事么？」

Eddy语塞了。「呃…昨天晚上不是约好要今天见…？」他不好意思地挠挠头，本以为Brett会很高兴看到他来，怎么却碰了一鼻子灰？

「我还以为你昨天是在说笑敷衍我…」Brett有一瞬间的惊诧，面前的这个家伙真的单纯到说好明天见就说到做到？其实他一大早就在等Eddy来，但是左等右等不见人影，窗外的阳光到了中午又越来越烈，他只好藏进卧室躲避。挂在天花板上的Brett本以为Eddy今天会像他之前所有的朋友那样，因为怕被他吸血而爽约，昏昏沉沉里却听见那个五月阳光似的声音在唤他，却又因为吊在天花板上不小心把Eddy吓了个半死。他从天花板上飞下来的时候其实心脏都快高兴到嗓子眼，嘴里说出来的话却莫名地口是心非，听起来甚至带了点埋怨。他这话一出口就后悔了，明明昨天聊了一天那么开心，这下他一下把人拒于千里之外，Eddy大概要讨厌他了…

「你是我的朋友，我怎么会敷衍你？」Eddy奇怪地看着Brett。他有很多想和Brett分享的事，甚至刚才乐理课上他满脑子都在想今天要跟Brett磨什么曲子，也做好了要给Brett提供午餐的觉悟。

只不过…他们要好好讨论一下要怎么避开他身上的痒痒肉。

听到「朋友」这两个字Brett猛地抬起头。他已经一个多世纪没有听到这个词了，在他成为吸血鬼之前也鲜有人用这个词称呼他。朋友…Brett觉得自己这辈子的幸运都搭进去了，因为他，一个吸血鬼，竟然成为了Eddy，一个人类的朋友。

「那…你愿意…喂饱我吗？」Brett小心翼翼地问。

Eddy愣了一下，大笑着去搂Brett的肩膀。「bro你听起来超gay耶。不过那是当然的，既然我来了，就说明我已经做好觉悟了。」

/

Eddy坐在Brett家宽大的餐桌上，被牛仔裤包裹着的双腿从边沿垂下，紧张地抖动着。Brett站在桌前，认真地捏着下巴打量着他，就像大厨在考虑今天的牛排要用牛身上的哪块肉。

「让我说明一下我的喜好。」Brett开口，用手指指着Eddy的脖颈。「吸血鬼普遍喜欢吸这里，因为皮肤薄又离动脉近。其次我个人喜欢这儿…」

他指着Eddy的腿间。

「哈？」Eddy耳朵里「嗡」的一声，脸红到了耳朵根，把双手放在腿间夹紧双腿。吸血鬼一个二个都这么直接吗？不过如果对方是Brett他大概不会拒绝，但是那里好痒的…不行！如果他要就这么丢了他的处男卡，他也要丢个明白。他忍着从脸颊上烧起来的红晕，兔牙紧紧地咬着下唇，扭扭捏捏了半天从牙缝里挤出来一句问话。「什么…意思？」

「大腿根啊。」Brett面无表情地说。

白皙的Brett和红成番茄的Eddy无声地对视了两秒。

「你不会以为…」

「我以为…」两个人同时开口。

「噗…」Brett瘪着嘴憋笑，Eddy的表情从红变成白再变成深红，最后连眼角的眼泪都噙了出来，引得Brett爆发出一阵憋不住的大笑。

「笑什么啦！闭嘴！」Eddy拉着衣服下摆把自己遮得严严实实，还顺手把T恤领口也往上拉。「你说明的不清不楚的！」

「哈哈…」Brett把眼镜推到头顶，擦擦粉红色眼角溢出的眼泪。「怪我怪我，都怪我。」他从牛仔裤上的破洞里戳了戳Eddy的大腿根。「我喜欢这里，皮肤薄离动脉近，而且脂肪含量高…」

Eddy完全听不进去Brett像大厨背菜谱似的说明，他只觉得刚才Brett用凉凉的指尖戳他的大腿根的地方又痒又烫，顺着他的脊背一路酥麻到中枢神经。他轻轻打了个寒战，呼吸有些急促，脚尖也颤抖起来。

「Brett…Brett，」他焦急地从嗓子里挤出对方的名字，嘶哑的声音带着轻微的战栗。「在吃饭之前…有件事情我必须要告诉你…。」

Brett本来趁着Eddy在出神正偷偷挨近他，就像飞蛾转着圈子飞向燃烧的烈火，年轻人有力的脉搏在他的耳边唱着海妖诱惑人的歌。听到这话他放下了几乎要摸到Eddy大腿上的右手，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜。「怎么了？有什么事么？」

「Brett，我…」

「我在。」

「…我怕痒。」

两个人在沉默中大眼瞪小眼了至少一分钟，然后Brett动手了。

他坏笑着把凉冰冰的手指朝Eddy的腋下伸，Eddy扯着嗓子大叫一声，把胳膊夹在身体两边，蹬着腿向后退。Brett穷追不舍，手脚并用地爬到餐桌上，伸出右手去挠Eddy的腰侧。Eddy一边大喊大叫一边笑得上气不接下气，不幸地被Brett追上。

Brett掐着他的胳膊把它们按在Eddy的头顶，Eddy可算是好好见识了一下非人类的力气——他的胳膊像是被石头压住了一样动弹不得。Brett整个人趴在Eddy身上，Eddy惊恐地看着Brett的右手下一秒就要挠进他毫无遮挡的胳肢窝，涨红了脸一边嚎叫一边用力挣扎。

Eddy急的快要哭出来，Brett突然像是关了机似的，轻轻把手放在了他的身侧，垂下头和Eddy额头相贴，皮肤上的凉意冷却了Eddy前额的汗。

「呃…Brett？」被拉到头顶的双手也被松开，Eddy奇怪地动了动手腕，把胳膊挪下来轻拍Brett的后背。「你在做什么？」

「你第一次被我吸血，当然要先让你放松。」Brett抬起头，把嘴向下移到Eddy的颈窝处。「痒就和我说，我们可以换个别的地方。」

吸血鬼没有鼻息，但是Brett说话时的吐息还是挑拨了Eddy的痒痒传感器，他「嗷」了一声，夹紧下巴和肩膀，浑身颤抖着请求Brett换个地方吸。

「那我们试试这里。」Brett用两只手握住Eddy的膝盖，打开他的双腿。「话说你的裤子为什么是破的？」

「呃…破洞牛仔裤就应该是破的，这是现在的时尚…」Eddy勉强从桌上抬起头，看着腿间好奇地研究他裤子上破洞的Brett。「要我脱裤子么？这么吸很不方便吧…？」

「你这么怕痒，先看看能不能受得了这里…」Brett用手抚上Eddy的大腿根，手掌隔着布料按压着腿根的软肉，冰凉的指尖则透过裤子上的破洞，嵌进柔软的皮肤里。又痒又烫的感觉再次从下半身向上燃起，Eddy挺着腰大口呼吸，像高中体检时躺在检查台上那样试图忍耐痒意，最后还是忍不出抖着身子大笑出声。

「痒…痒死了…」Eddy以一个标准的仰卧起坐姿势坐起身，Brett适时地松开了手，跪在Eddy大张的双腿间，像个洋娃娃一样一动不动，认真地看着他。

「抱歉Brett，我还没有准备好…」Eddy害羞地挠挠头，两个人以一个有些过分亲密的姿势坐在宽敞的餐桌上。他的嗓子都笑哑了——又或许是叫哑的，干裂的嘴唇还翘起一块皮。「下次！下次肯定就准备好了，抱歉…让你挨饿了真的很不好意思…」

Brett感觉自己脑袋里有一根弦「啪」地断掉了。他以前的宿主，要么是为他神魂颠倒，一被他吸就像块没生命的死肉，动都不敢动，要么是对吸血鬼深恶痛绝，吃过一次苦头就学了教训。眼前这家伙居然有余裕告诉他「下次」？

可是Brett真就开始期待起Eddy保证的「下次」。

Eddy朝Brett挤出一个笑脸，却感觉下嘴唇一阵针刺般的疼。唇瓣上的裂口从死皮处绽开，溢出汩汩鲜血。

「啧…」Eddy 还没反应过来发生了什么，Brett就用力捏住他的下巴不让他舔伤口，有些粗鲁的动作让Eddy吃痛地叹出声，伤口又涌出鲜血。

Brett舔了舔嘴，一半是因为他确实肚子饿了，一半是因为他被Eddy的欲拒还迎吊起满满的胃口。这是他几百年的吸血鬼生里，头一次像个愣头青似的，被人牵着鼻子，一步一步往对方心里陷得更深。

Brett伸手把Eddy的领口抓在手心。

「我可以等，但是你至少要让这么努力的我尝到点甜头…或者我应该说『试用装』吗？」

/

Eddy满脑子热乎乎的一团浆糊，他只感觉到有一双凉凉软软的嘴唇在含着他又烫又疼的下唇，吮掉他伤口处流出来的血。和唇瓣一样清凉的舌尖从一边的嘴角滑到另一边，而后顺着他双唇间的空隙伸进了他的嘴里。他晕乎乎地回应着那条舌头，用自己的舌尖包裹它，又像沙漠里走出来的干渴的人，用力吮吸如清冽泉水一样美味的软舌。Eddy越吸越贪心，完全顾不上嘴角溢出去的唾液，梗着脖子把舌头往Brett嘴里伸得更多。Brett不温不火的动作莫名地惹恼了他，他着急地用手扣住Brett的后脑勺，把对方的脸朝自己的方向按，毫无章法的舔吻间舔到了Brett的尖牙。他的舌尖被勾破一个小口子，立即又被对面舔了个干净。Brett一直舔到Eddy的伤口都不再流血，才松开这个不讲理的吻，白皙的肤色染上一丝红晕，看着对面一边喘着气，一边用手背抹掉嘴角津液的Eddy，没有防备的眼神清澈又热烈，还染上一丝情欲的黑。

两人一时都不知道说什么好。他们互相吻了刚刚认识没几天的好友，而且两个人都享受得不行。Eddy假装没注意到腿间热情的小帐篷，两个人装作什么都没有发生，一前一后从桌子上跳了下去，两颗心脏却分别在胸腔里跳个飞快。Eddy从Brett袖口长长的蕾丝花边下伸进手，假装一不小心碰到了Brett，趁Brett回过头的时候伸着脖子凑近他的脸再讨一个吻。Brett却在他吻上来的时候一偏头，Eddy的吻印在他的唇角，Brett半睁着的下垂眼角透过镜片向Eddy投过去一个温柔却带着胜意的目光。他的男孩尝起来还是那么让他着迷，热情、温柔又甜蜜，青涩的撒娇不着章法却憨娇可爱。

Brett这家伙算计我！这下轮到Eddy害羞脸红了，他把脸埋在Brett的颈窝，像只大狗狗一样从嗓子眼里挤出闷哼，温顺地由着Brett把他向琴房牵。

/

「呼呼——天也不早了，我今天先回去了——」Eddy在月亮升到高空时终于依依不舍地放下小提琴，向Brett告别。

「好，我陪你走回去？」Brett舒展开翅膀拍了拍。

两个人在练琴的时候很有默契地没有谈论那个吻。但是两人的心意，其实都明明白白地写在了对方眼里。他们都期待着明天，期待着再一次与对方相聚，Eddy期待着被Brett接受，而Brett期待着Eddy的勇气。

/

两个人在静谧的人行道上前行，在E和A#的蟋蟀鸣的伴奏下有一搭没一搭地聊着天。Brett依然在飞飞，而Eddy在地上走。

不一样的是，Brett白瓷似的小手，此时正放在Eddy宽厚的掌心。大手刚好能把小手裹住，给它镀上自己的体温。

「唉，话说马上放寒假了，我还不知道住哪里…」Eddy随口提到。他也不知道为什么要把这么私密的事情和Brett说，不过他相信Brett总有解决办法。

Brett用虎口捏了捏Eddy的拇指。

「要搬来和我住么？」

「真的可以么？」黑漆漆没有路灯的人行道上，Eddy的眼里几乎冒出了亮晶晶的星星，和夜空里闪亮的银河系恒星一样耀眼。果然向Brett提起这件事是正确的。他没有想到过还有这个选择，Brett的决策就和他的眼神一样令人心安。

他看不清融在夜空里的Brett脸上是什么表情，只是在问完话之后片刻，感觉到脸上悉悉嗦嗦地被蕾丝花边扫过，一对如同夏夜里的冰棒那样又凉又甜的唇瓣贴上他的，在一个吻里听到了对方的默许。

寒冬将至，而他找到了温暖的归宿。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章阿丞就要搬去阿尧家了（？  
> 送上嘴的猎物会乖乖就范吗？  
> 请用kudos给我努力填坑的动力xxx（你不配


	5. 第五夜 是灰狼也是大狗狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他以为没有人能攻破他心里的围城，除非那个人住在他心里，见过他所有的不完美、缺点、不安全感，拥抱它们，拨开它们，轻轻一推，他的心墙便轰然倒塌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写这章的时候经历了一场breakdown+panic attack，夹带了很多私货，非常抱歉  
> *beb无差

Eddy从医院走出来，旁边跟着满脸严肃的belle。

「要不是我拖着你来，你还真不打算来看爸爸？」belle站定在医院门口的花坛，Eddy见状也只能停下脚步，安静地听她骂。「再怎么说他们也是你的父母！你真要当玩音乐还忘了父母的白眼狼？」

Eddy想起刚才病房里的父亲，左胳膊上插着两根针头，细细的塑料管接着床边的透析机，透析机的转轴在透明观察窗里安静地转。父亲在床上躺着——鬓角的白发稀稀疏疏地混在黑发里，在病房苍白的日光灯下被渲染成灰白。Eddy知道父亲醒着，证据就是当belle招呼Eddy时他略微抽动的眼皮，但是你永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人。他毫无血色的脸上双眼紧闭，干燥的眼角发散出几条细纹，时间的河在他的脸上刻划出无数道这样的沟壑。Eddy其实也不想直面父亲，他知道，当他看到父亲失望的眼神，他骨子里刻进去的自卑就会立刻醒来，像满月夜的狼嚎一样响彻云霄，让他陷入无限的自责和怀疑中。他完全可以用练琴和学习当挡箭牌，欺骗别人也欺骗自己，把自己伪装成一个勇敢地抛弃世俗偏见、追求梦想的音乐人，但当他静下心来思考自己未来的方向，他所看到的只有一片迷茫的雾。

管子里猩红的液体安静地流动着，单一的颜色让人难以辨别它是否真的在移动，亦或是相对地静止。人的生命就仰仗于这个又腥又臭的液体的持续流动，现在如果那根透析管断掉，父亲就会生命垂危。Eddy控制不住地想起Brett，他的洋娃娃应该会在这个场景下难以自持地舔嘴唇。Eddy不知道 Brett有没有失控的时候，他看起来总是那么平静、那么游刃有余。如果他的血在Brett面前流一地呢？如果被吸完血，他在Brett面前像一棵野草一样死掉，Brett会掉眼泪吗？

Eddy在床头柜上放下手里的花，抬头看见了躲在病床帘后面、抱着双臂的母亲。母亲向床帘投下的阴影里缩了缩，转头朝窗外看。Eddy顺着她的目光看过去——窗户朝向医院的走廊，父亲的主治医生正拿着笔记本，在和护士核对着什么。他小麦色的黄皮肤上透着健康和自信的笑，脖子上挂着听诊器，走路带风扬起白大褂的衣角。在医生成功的光环下，Eddy看到的是另一个自己，违背心意去做自己不喜欢的事情，把小提琴和十二年的练习扫进床底，好像那就是一个不切实际的梦。Eddy不想让音乐变成一个梦——他想要把音乐变成属于他自己的现实，也属于他和Brett、和其他很多朋友，他在音乐上付出了太多，如今要把这一切推翻重来，Eddy做不到。

Eddy垂下头，站起身退出了病房。Belle怒火冲天地去找他，向他解释母亲其实已经原谅了他，现在满心只有对他的想念和望子成龙的心切。她在医院门口的花坛追上快步向地铁站走的Eddy，告诉他母亲所期待的只有一句「对不起，妈妈」和Eddy的成功。那一瞬Eddy意识到了自己的软弱，既无法勇敢地、毫无顾忌地去追梦，又不敢推翻之前的一切努力，投身于必然功成名就的道路。人生里的分叉路口有两条路，他选了这条，眼神却总是向另外那条飘，好奇着另一条路上的他会是怎样的结局。

「如果你想谈谈，我在这儿。」belle抱着手臂看他。

「我没事。」他朝她点点头，在她无奈的叹声里继续向地铁站走去。他戴着「我没事」的面具已经太久了，久到他没办法把它摘下来，除非教他整张脸都血肉模糊。

他在地铁站等地铁，抬眼看见新闻里播报着某高中生跳楼自杀的时事。监控录像里，一个小小的身影从房顶上跃下，轻得就像一片云，跌落在地上也没有响声。

人的生命就是如此脆弱，Eddy想。

/

Eddy站在了Brett的门前。他的双腿带着他被各种思绪占满的大脑来到了他唯一能去的地方，也是唯一能接纳他的地方。

我之前拒绝了他吸血的请求，Eddy想。这下他肯定要讨厌我了，因为我是个自私的混蛋。

不同于以往轻敲Brett家门，Eddy用力压下门把手，猛地推开门，可怜的门板「砰」地撞在门后的墙面上又弹起，在大堂里敲响一个E#的回声。Eddy拎着包跌跌撞撞地朝起居室走，每一步都在他的自尊心上践踏。他平时自己骗自己，说服自己有很多好朋友，但是他在谁面前都摘不下他的面具，在谁面前都不敢显露出自己的软弱。

他把自己摔进客厅里的扶手椅，绒布做的椅背把他包裹进柔软的拥抱。他想扑到谁的怀抱里大哭一场，可是上次他这么做，还是小时候被同学欺负了以后，扑进了姐姐的臂弯里。他已经是成年人了，不能在别人面前露出软弱的一面，不能展现出自己的弱点，否则就会被别人有机可乘利用他，这是他亚洲父母一直给他灌输的理念。他颤颤巍巍地用支离破碎的自信心撑起自己的面子，用假装出来的完美粉饰着心中的高墙。这堵墙无论外界如何施力都推不倒，所以Eddy19年人生中从来没有一个朋友能走进他的心。没有人能攻破他心里的围城，也从来没有人见过他脆弱和破碎的一面。

Eddy叹了口气，烦躁地四处寻找他的小提琴想要拉点什么来缓解一下心情，可是他的小提琴还躺在宿舍房间里睡大觉。他不耐烦地把刚从包里拿出来的谱子扔到地上，把脸埋进手掌里，随即听见起居室门口衣料摩擦的簌簌声。

他抬起脸，Brett躲在门框后面，露着半张脸，右手纤细的指节攀着门框，悄悄地看他。

/

他漂亮的洋娃娃正站在他面前。

「怎么了Eddy？」Brett用清凉的指尖去描摹Eddy的下颌线，把他的脸捧在手里。Brett的手很白，恰到好处的骨骼和筋肉勾勒出轻快又利索的线条，圆润的指尖和骨感的指节相辅相成，此时它们正轻敲在Eddy的耳根，拇指揉弄着Eddy的苹果肌。

Eddy烦闷地扫开Brett的手，Brett退后一步，眉间拧起一个结，不解地看着他。

「我准备好了。」Eddy凶巴巴地说。

「什么…？」Brett没跟上他的逻辑。

「你不是经常抱怨肚子饿么？咬这个。」Eddy把脸埋在右手掌心，对Brett伸出左手的手指。「手指不怕痒，你咬吧。」

Brett镜片后波澜不惊的眼睛在疑惑中瞪大，愣了几秒，他快步走到Eddy面前，把他的脸从手掌的保护下拽出来，托在手心。Eddy想挣脱，但Brett这下用了力气，白皙的指尖嵌进Eddy下颌的皮肤里。

「你在说什么？」Brett惊愕地问。

「无所谓啦，反正我就是这么个没用的人，至少现在还能喂饱你。」Eddy耸耸肩。「我除了这件事以外什么都做不了…」

「瞎说，你很棒…」Brett捏捏Eddy的耳垂。

「活了很久的你可能不懂，我这种垃圾根本就没有存在的意义，在社会上也是占有资源，一点贡献都没有，我死了算了…」

「啪」，Eddy的视线突然从Brett的脸上偏到了墙边，左脸先是麻木，片刻后知后觉的痛觉神经开始火辣辣地烧。Brett横着甩了他一个巴掌，他白皙的掌心瞬间就红了。Eddy在心里叹息着，那件艺术品，如同维纳斯丢失的双手，就这么被他给玷污了。

「你是小提琴家！小提琴家的手是灵魂和生命，说出这么没心没肺的话是要干什么？」Brett涨红了脸朝他喊，眼角随着声音的增大氤氲上朦胧的水汽，鼻尖也变成粉红色，颤抖的嘴唇嘶吼出他的怒意。「而且你死了…我…」

Eddy没听完他的话，甩开他的手，逃也似的躲进琴房，摔上了门。

/

「Eddy？」宅子里的大钟指针又滴答滴答转了一圈，Brett终于鼓起勇气去敲琴房的门。「抱歉…可以开门吗？求你了…」

门里是吓人的安静，Brett后背一寒，把耳朵贴在门上听。厚厚的隔音木门吸收了大多数声波，但是还是能隐约辨别出一首烦闷又失落的西小协。Eddy拿着Brett的小提琴在拉，他听到Brett的敲门声，于是乐句处理越发安静下来，最后干脆把琴放在一边，看着琴房的门，因为他知道Brett也在另外一边看着自己。

Eddy盯得眼睛发痛，终于泄了气，宣告自己的失败，让Brett闯进自己的心里。

「门没上锁，请进。」

Brett猛的推开门，平日里温柔下垂的眼角此刻却写满担心和焦躁。他看见瘫在扶手椅里的Eddy，试探性地朝他迈开步子，见Eddy没有再逃，便站在扶手椅面前，把那只丧气的大狗狗困在椅子和他的身躯之间。Brett的双手握上椅子两边的扶手，屈起膝盖爬上坐垫，跨坐在Eddy腿上，待确认了Eddy没有再反抗以后，伸出右手托住他的后脑勺，轻轻往自己怀里按。

Eddy快哭了。他能感觉到Brett正在拥抱他，原谅他先前任性的话语，在他耳边悄悄地为了那记耳光道歉。

混蛋，别对我这么温柔啊…Eddy梗着脖子不敢往Brett怀抱里去，因为他的眼泪就在决堤的边缘打转。他用力地咬住下唇，颤抖的唇角蹭在Brett的颈侧。

「我知道你是个好孩子，我知道你一直这么完美这么优秀，肯定很累。但是如果人一直靠着意志强撑着自己的面子的话，就像绷得太紧的弓子，总有一天会绷断破裂的。」Brett用力抱紧他，又从怀抱里稍稍退出，清凉的唇瓣吻上Eddy的额头和滚烫的眼角。他纤细的手指卷了卷Eddy的发尾，酥麻的痒意顺着脊柱窜满Eddy 全身。

「你怎么会知道的？」Eddy哽着嗓子问。

「镜子告诉我一切。」Brett轻轻拍着Eddy的肩膀。「我看到了你和你父母，还有你那位可爱的姐姐。你在他们面前很坚强，但是没事了，你现在在我这儿，你很安全…」

Brett和Eddy额头相贴，他沉静的眼睛从镜片背后安静地看着Eddy。

「哪怕是为了我而做也好。放下你完美的面具，Eddy，就这一次，为我而破裂吧。」

Eddy像是从梦里醒过来。他把手臂环绕在Brett背后，把自己拉进他怀里，然后用尽全力哭了出来。眼泪和他心里的情感一起喷薄而出，Brett身上的粉色洋装被他的眼泪浸湿成一片热腾腾的雾，较低的体温中和了他闷在他心里很久的哭喊。Eddy还是哭了，他败在了名为爱的攻城锤下。他以为没有人能攻破他心里的围城，除非那个人住在他心里，见过他所有的不完美、缺点、不安全感，拥抱它们，拨开它们，轻轻一推，他的心墙便轰然倒塌。他在Brett怀里尽情地哭喊和抽泣，打着哭嗝向Brett道歉，年长者只是用轻柔的声音回应他，一边接受他的道歉，一边把他往臂弯里按得更深。

/

「最近要准备期末演出考试了吧？在你放寒假之前都别管让我吸血这件事了。」Brett把手指插进Eddy乱七八糟的头发里，用洁白的手指梳开他栗色的卷发。「等到你考完试搬来我这儿住，我们可以慢慢磨合。」

Eddy哭得眼睛都肿到看不见双眼皮，他抓着Brett的领口，慢慢地抬起头，等待着Brett嘲笑他滑稽的哭脸。Brett依然骑在他腿上，捧着他的脸吻他的兔牙。

「平时独来独往像只灰狼，现在在我家里却乖得像只大狗狗。」Brett揉乱Eddy刚被他梳好的头发。

「可是离放假还有快两周，…你这样不会饿坏吗？」Eddy咽下去一声抽泣，担心地在Brett瘦削的后背上下抚摸，略大的洋装在胸骨处鼓出一块。「好瘦…」

「每天来我这里，练习期末的汇报表演。」Brett像是没听见Eddy的话似的继续说。「我要让你知道你很棒，努力过后你的天赋可以震惊在场的每一个人，包括我。」

「不，我这么没天赋…」

「就这么决定了。」Brett从Eddy的腿上爬下去，推了推被Eddy拱歪的眼镜。「至于我肚子饿的问题…等你寒假搬过来再说好了。」他看着Eddy明明自己都张罗不好却还要操心别人的眼神，笑出了声。「放心，现在欠下的我都会加倍要回来的。」

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近产出的状态不是很好，感觉越写越糟了x  
> 让大家看到我的退步真是抱歉，还请多海涵


	6. 第六夜 洋娃娃的朋友和灰狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddy·吃飞醋·chen不小心撞见了Brett和好友的会面。
> 
> 「Hyung是个好人，但是我喜欢你。」Brett向前一步，把自己塞进Eddy可以拥抱的距离里。「他是个老朋友，仅此而已。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beb无差  
> *轻微的血液、伤口描写

澳洲的冬天在18度的日均温和「终于不用开空调了」的感叹里到来。

Eddy 每天眼睛一睁就想着要往Brett家跑。临近期末，该上的课都上完了，他有充足的时间可以每天窝在Brett的琴房里练琴。Brett当起了他的免费老师，每天从早到晚陪他打磨那首柴小协。Eddy 理所应当地选了柴小协当期末表演考试的曲目，在Brett家练琴的时候，Brett会一个人扮演整个交响乐团的角色给Eddy 伴奏。他们之间不需要很多语言交流——Brett会承接着Eddy 的乐句解读给他伴奏，时不时还会停下来指出他的不足之处。Brett会告诉Eddy 他在谁的音乐会上听过这种phrasing，或者在另一个人那里看到过一种方便又好听的指法。当Eddy 遇到困难的乐句，Brett会陪他练很久，用各种各样的办法哄着他练分解的弓法或和弦，直到Eddy 闭着眼睛就能熟练地拉出来，还能用自己的phrasing给它增点颜色。

Eddy 觉得自己可能是用完了这辈子的运气才遇上这么好的Brett。说真的，他也不知道怎么定义他们之间的关系，是朋友、是师生，也是伴侣，或许还有捕食和被捕食，不过被捕食的人心甘情愿。Eddy 把自己之前用旧的手机送给了Brett，在练琴的空余教会他用手机发短信，甚至还下载了个Spotify让Brett听听当下的潮流。不过Brett每次听到Billie Eilish都要皱眉头，听到吵闹的rap还要捂着耳朵往Eddy 背后躲。Eddy 无奈地笑，看着Brett在手机里下满古典音乐，一首曲子动不动就是20分钟起步，本来就不多的内存一下就被占满了。Brett自从学会了用手机就很少用镜子预示未来，他的那面手持镜躺在他的棺材床里落灰。预见未来对他没有那么大吸引力了——比起冷眼旁观未来的既定轨道，他更喜欢不经意间Eddy 给他的惊喜，从学校纪念品商店里给他买的学校logo T恤和不知道从哪里买来的浅棕色液体，据Eddy 说叫做「奶茶」，虽然对于Brett来说并不能填饱肚子，但是甜丝丝又略带苦味的奶茶似乎是个不错的解馋物。Brett不喜欢奶茶里的珍珠，因为他吃不出味道，所以Eddy 每天都会拎着一杯没有珍珠一杯双倍珍珠的奶茶穿梭在校园里，怕冰块融掉所以一路小跑去Brett家，满头大汗地推开Brett的家门，汗津津的脸上一对兔牙笑得灿烂。Brett有点轻微的洁癖，一边嫌弃他浑身汗臭一边用袖口给他擦汗，好像汗擦到他袖子上就不脏了似的。

期末考试逐渐逼近，两个人更加努力地练琴，经常忘了时间，一抬头月亮已经高高挂在天空。Brett每晚陪着Eddy 回到宿舍，催着磨磨唧唧的Eddy 回房间休息，确认Eddy 进了他自己的房间朝他招手告别以后，转头拍拍翅膀融进漆黑的夜色。Brett晚上是不用睡觉的，但是Eddy 需要充足的睡眠以保证第二天练琴时不会半途睡着。Brett在Eddy 练琴的时候不许他和他聊天，所幸Brett学会了用手机，两个人就在深夜对着那块小小的屏幕打字，对着对方发来的短信咯咯直笑，让Eddy 的室友Ray痛呼自己疯狂下降的睡眠质量。没有办法的Eddy 只能在半夜3点坐在走廊里抱着手机继续给Brett发短信，宿舍里的同学差点以为他谈了个粘人的女朋友，天天要和他聊天聊到凌晨，还跟他开玩笑说什么时候一定要让他们见识见识是什么样的女朋友让Eddy 如此神魂颠倒。流言所迫，Eddy 的聊天场所从走廊里移到了宿舍外的长凳上，南半球能看到的半个银河点亮天空，略带凉意的夜风吹不走他脸上腻乎乎的笑容。不过坐在外面也有危险——有一天晚上Eddy 一不小心和Brett聊到四点，结果Brett直接飞到Eddy 的宿舍楼下，点着他的额头痛骂了他一顿，Eddy 哼哼唧唧地回到楼上，直到Brett从楼下看见Eddy房间的灯开了又关才飞走。

Eddy 自然是很高兴每天和Brett在一起待这么久，不过他们共处的时间都是在练琴，肢体接触几乎为零。Eddy最不满的一点就是他们不再接吻，Brett不是那种迷恋身体接触的人，他也找不到理由把唇瓣往Brett嘴边送。这样持续了几天，Eddy 甚至产生了Brett仅仅是个老师的错觉，练琴时他认真的神情也让Eddy 没机会向他提出他的不满。就连Brett送Eddy 回家的时候两个人也不再牵着手，而是各自在想着乐句里的弓法，在空气里挥着不存在的弓子练习。

两个人从亲密关系的突然退步让Eddy 有些在意，他想起之前在Brett面前的崩溃大哭——或许是那场事件让他在Brett的眼里变成了一个无理取闹的小孩子，而现在Brett只是负起照顾和指导小孩子的应尽义务。年长者可以对年幼者友善、亲和，但年幼者无权要求他爱上幼稚无知又自傲的自己。他们的心是自己的，情感也是自己的，他们尽可以对你友善，但他们永远不会爱上你。Eddy 某天晚上在Brett第十二次催他去睡觉以后开始这样瞎想，想着想着就窝在被窝里哭了出来，匆匆忙忙对Brett道了晚安，生怕自己的沮丧顺着短信流露给对面的人。眼泪在枕头上聚成湿乎乎的一片，像是一小块冰冷的湖，Eddy 越哭就往里面陷得越深。

第二天Eddy 掐掉了早上设的十个闹钟，自暴自弃地睡到11点，清醒过来的时候Ray早就去琴房练琴了，房间里静得可怕。Eddy 满心以为手机里肯定有Brett发来催他去练琴的短信，点亮屏幕却发现只有一个大大的「11:03」在对他大眼瞪小眼。他从床上一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，抓抓乱成鸡窝的头发，脑海里第一反应是想知道Brett是不是出什么事了。他把琴盒甩到肩上，鞋都没穿好就跌跌撞撞地冲出门跑到走廊上，差点撞上同是要去琴房练琴的Oliver，Eddy 丢下一个后脑勺对着人家的「早上好bro」就在楼梯拐角没了踪影。

Eddy 踏进Brett家的大堂，空气凝滞的那一刻他就知道有什么不对，于是放轻了脚步，往穿出谈话声的餐厅走。

Eddy 的后背紧贴着餐厅门，双手攥着琴盒背带的指节用力到泛白。他从半开的门里瞥见餐厅里一个穿着深蓝色洋装的男士和Brett坐在桌子的两边，面前各放着一个瓷杯，两个人似乎在神色轻松地谈论些什么。

「我最近买了个碳素的琴盒，比以前用的木盒子轻多了，终于可以背着琴走来走去了。真不愧是现代的科技啊。」

「这就是学小提琴的好处，即使木盒子也不会很重。」Brett在空气中比划着小提琴的尺寸。「大提琴搬运起来实在太麻烦了。」

餐桌上传来瓷杯和茶匙碰撞的声音，清脆的响声撞击着Eddy 的听觉神经格外刺耳。

「谢谢你今天带来的牛血。不愧是Hyung前辈，果然很有自己的门路。」Brett点评道。

「我喜欢出门走走，总能碰到一些友善的人和有用的人际关系。」Hyung回答，声音顿了一瞬，随即传来椅子腿在地上移动和衣料摩擦的声音，似乎是他站起了身。「现在你的房子里进了一只野狗，我想要为你把他除掉，这样我们就可以享受我们快乐的午餐了。」

Eddy 在门后捂着嘴颤抖起来，一半是因为恐惧，另一半则是那个叫Hyung的男性吸血鬼对Brett的示好让他从头凉到了脚。到头来Brett还是不属于他，因为一个和Brett一样永生的英俊吸血鬼比他，一个普通人类，有吸引力的多。

Brett迅速起身拉住Hyung的手臂，用力之大让Hyung的鞋跟在瓷砖地面摩擦出一个刺耳的噪音。「你动他一下试试。」

「原来是Brett认识的人，得罪了。」Hyung无辜地举起双手，收起了獠牙。「无意冒犯。」

Brett紧紧地抓着Hyung的手臂不放手，担心他下一秒就要用非人的速度扑向门后瑟瑟发抖的人。Hyung见局势不利，便松了手上的劲，甩开Brett的手。

「那么，叨扰了，我的老朋友。我们有缘再见。」他甚至都懒得走门，推开餐厅里的落地窗，盖上斗篷的帽子，走进了日光里。

Brett和门后的Eddy 都松了一口气。Eddy 抱着自己的琴，顺着门框滑坐到地上，看见一双精致的雕花皮鞋包裹的双足停在门口。

「出来吧，Eddy 。」Brett轻声说。

Eddy 用左手撑着地滚身而起，目光顺着Brett的双足向上爬，漫过他粉色洋装的下摆、腰际、领口，被层层叠叠蕾丝包裹的脖颈，最后是一如既往面无表情的脸和只对Eddy 温柔的眼角，深黑色的瞳孔此刻正在镜片后安静地打量着他。

「没事吧？」

「没…没事。」

Brett点点头，转身去收拾餐桌。Hyung的瓷杯已经空了，杯底一层淡红色晕成圆弧状，而Brett那杯基本没动，浓稠的猩红色液体在杯壁上晕染出两道血痕。Brett端着两只瓷杯托盘放进水槽，拿起自己那只准备把所有的液体泼进下水道。

「不…不喝吗？」Eddy 大着胆子凑近Brett一步，赶在Brett倒空之前拉住了他的手臂。

Brett转过头，从镜片上方看Eddy 。就算占了身高优势，Eddy 在Brett的眼神面前也丝毫占不了便宜。他有些心虚地向后退了一步，沉默地看着Brett毫无留恋地把腥臭的液体全部倒进水池中间那个黑乎乎的洞里，连喉结都没动一下。

Eddy 站在Brett身边看他洗完杯子，他白皙的手指在血水里染上红色，又被流水冲得一尘不染，带着水滴的指尖在日光下反射着浅淡的光斑。

「我才不喝。」Brett终于开口了，声音里写满嫌弃，嘴角抽搐地挤出这一句。「你以为喝过你的血以后，我还会满足于牛血那种又粗又干的味道？」

Eddy 有些吃力地瞪大了他前一晚哭肿的眼睛。

「Hyung是个好人，但是我喜欢你。」Brett向前一步，把自己塞进Eddy 可以拥抱的距离里。「他是个老朋友，仅此而已。」

Eddy 感到自己心里一抽，随即便被幸福的海吞噬。刚才那句…算是正式的表白了，那么他的回应呢？他值得Brett爱么？

「可…可是他对Brett那么好…」Eddy 说了第一个单词就开始哽咽，他把抽泣咽进身体里，肩膀不受控制地抖动起来。该死，他又在Brett面前哭了。「呜…最近觉得Brett不喜欢我了，因为…」

Eddy 脸红了，不仅是因为哭泣，而是因为他哪里敢把自己想要的东西说给Brett听呢？

「我喜欢的是你，Eddy 。」Brett见Eddy 哭着把头埋低，伸手环住Eddy 的腰，把自己拉进他的怀抱，靠在Eddy 的肩膀向上偷看Eddy 试图藏匿的泪水和紧紧咬住下唇的兔牙。「最近对你是不是有点凶？还是逼你逼得太狠了？」

Eddy 像是怕Brett下一秒就要飞走，用手紧紧地扣着Brett瘦削的肩膀。Brett缩了缩肩膀向Eddy 怀里钻得更深，凉凉的额头贴在Eddy 的颈侧。Eddy 吸了吸鼻子，脸上的红晕从鼻尖烧到耳根，他怀疑连Brett都能感觉到。「要亲亲…」

Brett「噗嗤」一声笑出来，吐息打在Eddy 脖颈，痒得他直缩脖子。Eddy 刚要转头逃开，Brett清凉的唇瓣就赶上来追Eddy 的唇角，双手也更紧地搂着Eddy 的腰，把他拉得更近。Eddy 于是张口去叼Brett的下唇，右手从Brett的后背滑上他的后颈，按住他的脑袋加深这个吻。Brett小心翼翼地收着自己的尖牙，用舌尖去舔Eddy 的兔牙。Eddy 吐出他的下唇，Brett趁着机会把舌头伸进他嘴里，人类温暖的舌尖裹上来，粗糙的舌苔滑过吸血鬼味蕾退化的光滑舌面。Eddy 的脉搏顺着舌尖和唇瓣传过来，Brett开始本能地分泌唾液，忙着吮吸的双唇顾不及合上，大量略粘稠的透明液体顺着两个人的嘴角流出去，在下颚滴出长长的银丝，但根本没人在意。Brett用力吮Eddy 薄薄的口腔黏膜，口中酥麻的感觉顺着神经燃烧进大脑，让Eddy 食髓知味地渴求更多。他撬开Brett的齿间，用力啃咬着他的唇瓣，听着Brett享受又疼痛的闷哼和满房间「咕啾咕啾」的水声，最后侧脸用虎牙咬破了Brett的下唇。

「嗷——」Brett舔着伤口哼叫出声，吸血鬼没有血液，伤口处粉色的组织略微颤动着，Eddy 几乎一下就后悔了。

「要…和Brett扯平！」Eddy 试图用撒娇蒙混过关，示好地去舔Brett的伤口，伸出舌尖描摹着破口处的形状。Brett把他的舌尖叼进嘴里用力吮吸，模仿着吞吐的动作服侍着Eddy 的舌尖。

「啵」，Eddy 把舌尖从吸着腮帮子的Brett嘴里抽出来，和Brett蹭着鼻尖，像只大狗狗一样撒娇。「以后…以后可以经常亲亲吗？」

Brett用又一个吻默许了这个请求。他的Eddy ，红着脸求他多亲亲自己，Brett觉得论谁都没有这个定力能拒绝得了他的要求。不过后天就是期末汇报演出，可不能让无边无际的亲亲耽搁了Eddy 的练琴时间。他狠下心，决定要再推Eddy一把。

「好了，乖，亲过了练琴去。」Brett揉乱Eddy 本来就乱七八糟朝各个方向乱竖的头发，推开他缠人的手臂。「今天抓紧时间把coda再练一练。」

Eddy 站在他面前没动。

「我…我最喜欢Brett了…」细小到听不见的表白，却一字一句地刻进Brett心里。他踮脚想再奖励给Eddy 一个吻，害羞的人类却抓起琴盒跑进琴房躲起来了。

好饿啊，Brett想。等他考完试，一定要吃个饱。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完结uwu


	7. 第七夜 洋娃娃和灰狼的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我尝起来…还算好吃吗？」Eddy看着对面人幸福地眯成缝的眼睛，小心翼翼地问。  
> 「你尝起来像柴小协，」他回答道，「而且是像今天你演奏的那个版本，也是我这辈子听过的最好的诠释。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beb无差  
> *吸血描写  
> *口交描写

后台，Eddy紧张得能听见自己的心跳在耳鼓里「咚咚」直响。他捏着琴颈的左手心直冒汗，活动着伸展了几下右手却感觉从手腕到肩颈又紧张了一些。

老师在台上报了他的名字。他认命地从幕布后面钻出去，被台前耀眼的舞台灯晃了眼睛。他眯着眼睛走到台中心，心跳随着他迈开的每一步加快一拍。舞台对面的录影机睁着黑漆漆的眼睛，圆形的镜头对焦时放大又缩小，记录每一场表演过程的同时，刻画下表演者所有的缺点，放大任何一点错误。

Eddy并不是怯场，他小时候在父母的逼迫下参加过不少比赛，只不过他这次是带了使命而来——他要向自己证明自己的能力和天赋，告诉父母也告诉自己，他在他的生命里做出了正确的选择。他想起小小的琴房里，Brett和他努力描绘每一句乐句的色彩，把生涩的演奏涂上颜色，Brett看他时骄傲的眼神。对，为了他自己，也是为了Brett。

只不过，没了Brett在他身边，他能行吗？

Eddy鞠了躬，布里斯班六月初的阳光从他背后的落地窗射进来，在玻璃的棱角下分解成七种色光。一绺绺阳光穿行在清透的空气里，Eddy甚至能看到房间里的扬尘，像小精灵身后的金粉，在暖阳里熠熠生辉。

「呼——」起弓前他习惯性地环顾房间四周，过快的心跳把血液往他的头上送，他的视线一片模糊，却在撞见一个目光时猛地聚焦，涣散的瞳孔一瞬间缩小了，像是狙击手锁定目标那样锁定在那个人身上。

观众席的前排，穿着那件Eddy买给他的傻兮兮的蓝色学校logo卫衣，白皙的皮肤在台下的黑暗里依然耀眼，嘴角带着安静的笑。

Brett。

那一瞬，台下其他的观众和评委都消失了，整个音乐厅里只剩下台上的Eddy和台下的Brett。Eddy忽然释怀了。他的观众只有Brett，没什么好紧张的，因为他和Brett都努力过了，他们的努力会有回报的。

他看着Brett，Brett也看着他。这是Eddy属于Brett的独奏音乐会，他唯一要做的，就是用自己的音乐取悦于台下的那个人；而他确信他能做到这一点，因为平时练习时他已经用自己的才华惊艳过他无数次。

那么，没什么好怕的了。

起弓。

/

Eddy鞠了一躬，在观众的掌声中下台。

他推开休息室的门，从沙发上的一堆琴盒里找出自己的，把小提琴放回盒子里关好。他的动作很轻，竖着耳朵在听背后的动静，心里期盼着他想见的那个人。琴盒上的第二个搭扣「咔哒」一声归位，门口也传来一声轻巧的脚步声。

Eddy猜得到那是谁，他把琴盒甩到背上，还没回过头嘴角就已经咧到了耳根。他带着大大的微笑回头，看到打扮得像个学生似的Brett正倚在门框上，轻轻地给他鼓掌。他上身穿着略大的卫衣，袖口盖过半个手掌——不能怪Eddy买大了，毕竟他比Brett高半个头——下装还穿着他的西裤和雕花皮鞋，看上去有些滑稽。

Eddy连蹦带跳地跨过地上随意堆放的几个琴盒，跌跌撞撞地跑到Brett面前，紧张地咬着下唇的兔牙掩盖不过他嘴角傻乎乎的笑容。

「我今天表现得…怎么样？」Eddy紧张地捏着琴盒的背带，他想起他小学第一次在小提琴比赛上获奖时，也是同样紧张地跑到父母面前，带着腼腆的笑，向他们寻找对自己的认可，但他们敷衍地回答「下一次会更好」，然后指出他的诸多问题。打那以后，他学会了不再对父母问这个问题，因为他知道他永远不会从他们那里得到认同。

可是现在对面是Brett，Eddy感觉自己心里那个被禁言许多年的小孩子又醒过来，催促着跳动着想要得到他应得的认可，那句欠了他十多年的、毫无保留的表扬和夸奖，把他惯坏，让他恃宠而骄地鼓起自信的帆。

「完美无瑕，我的小提琴家。」Brett坚定地看着他的眼睛，而后垂下眼角，伸手捏了捏Eddy的指尖。「你是我的骄傲。」

只要这一句就够了。Eddy的手被Brett从琴盒背带上剥下来，纤细的手指霸道地横亘在他掌心要和他十指相扣，而他也确实这么做了。凉凉的指尖像是清凉的冰敷，带走了演奏结束时Eddy的疲劳，让他再也舍不得放开手。

/

两个人回到Eddy的宿舍房间帮他收拾东西。Ray已经考完试回家了，他的那半边房间空空荡荡的。Eddy连演出穿的西装都来不及换下，把他为数不多的所有物塞进箱子，随意地拉好箱包拉链，把箱子堆在走廊上，锁上宿舍门。

大学的第一学期结束了。

/

Brett帮Eddy把他的箱子拎上楼，塞进他为他准备的房间里。

「这是你的卧室，已经帮你打扫过了。」Brett打开墙上的开关，房间里夸张的大吊灯亮起，灯光从房间里大床上方高高的丝绸床罩上流下来。「独立卫浴在那扇门里，我之前让人来接了热水，然后房间里的插座也重新布了线…」

「你天天和我练琴，怎么会有时间搞这些？！」Eddy三步并作两步跑到大床边上，纵身一跃跳进柔软的大床里，被层层叠叠的被子和床单暖暖和和地裹了个严实。

「我在吸血鬼里也是有人脉的…」Brett看着在床上搂着抱枕乱蹭的Eddy叹了口气，他把脸埋在枕头里的动作活像大狗狗把脸钻进初冬的雪里。「然后晚上没事的时候也在打扫，所以就…」

「原来你这么期待我搬进来？」Eddy笑嘻嘻地从床上坐起来，他好不容易为了演出梳好的头发又被他揉得朝四面八方竖得像个刺猬。「给Brett前辈添麻烦了！」

Brett的脸红红的，他才不会说Eddy真的猜对了他的心思呢。他从衣橱里拿了个挂衣架，把Eddy丢在行李箱上的西装外套挂好放进衣橱，转身靠在橱门上看着Eddy。

房间里只剩下两个人平静的呼吸声。Brett伸出舌尖把嘴唇舔得湿湿的，躲躲闪闪的眼神瞟见Eddy解开了白衬衫最顶上的扣子。

然后Brett的肚子决定再次打破气氛，「咕噜咕噜」大叫起来。

Brett「唔」了一声，脸红成熟透的番茄，把手臂抱在腹部用力按压，试图让自己的肚子静音，同时缩成小小的一团，恨不得钻进柜子里躲起来。这么一出Eddy才注意到他身上那件卫衣尺寸真的太大了，像床被单似的把Brett瘦削的腰臀裹在里面。Brett用虎牙咬着下唇，缩着脖子想把红红的脸蛋藏进卫衣的领口，在听见Eddy的大笑时紧紧闭上眼睛，喉咙里「呜呜」地哼叫着，眼角也挤出水光。

Eddy站起身解开皮带，他的西裤顺着腿部线条流下去，垂坠在他的脚边。他跨出来，下半身只剩下黑色的内裤，坐在床边把大腿分开，笑着拍了拍大腿根，示意捂着脸害羞的Brett赶快过来领取他应得的奖励。

下一秒，Brett就已经扑过来跪在他的腿间，右手紧紧固定住Eddy的脚踝，对着大腿内侧的嫩肉张开嘴咬了下去。温热的鲜血从犬齿咬痕处溢出，混合着大量的唾液被稀释，把Brett粉嫩的唇瓣染成猩红色。Eddy看得出他的洋娃娃真的是饿坏了，吮吸在他大腿上的唇瓣像吃奶的婴儿一样拼命用力，就连腮帮子两侧都因为口腔里的真空而凹下去。Brett的另一只手不知道往哪儿放，怕挠到Eddy的痒痒肉于是就放在Eddy身体另一侧的床单上，被Eddy捞起来放在他宽厚的掌心。

跪在Eddy面前吸血的Brett脆弱又美丽，紧闭的双眼带动长长的睫毛轻轻翁动着。吸血鬼的唾液有麻痹作用，咬痕处的疼痛只持续了短短的一瞬，随之而来的便是酥麻温热的痒意。Eddy拼命忍着笑不敢动，左手抚上Brett的后脑勺把他按得更紧，而Brett也乐得从命，更加用力地啃咬着他的腿根，试图从咬痕处挤出鲜血。

年轻人的伤口止血很快，没一会儿Brett就只能从伤口处尝到淡淡的血腥味。他伸出舌头舔开破口处，舌尖用力向里顶，一边用力一边在喉咙里发出讨好的闷哼，一点点新鲜血液都让他激动得浑身颤抖起来。Brett终于享受到了他期待已久的大餐，他的唾液腺泛滥着，口水顺着Eddy饱满的大腿根向下流，在大腿后侧的弧度顶端滴下。浓郁又香甜的鲜血流进Brett的胃袋，大腿根部丰富的脂肪像是全脂牛奶的腥甜，满口充盈着热情欢快的甜腻，这是Brett吸血鬼生里最满足也是最可口的一餐。大腿根处被大量的唾液打湿，又滑又湿一大片亮晶晶的水光浸湿了Eddy的内裤，在他的黑色短裤上留下深色的水痕。Brett呻吟似的嗓音敲击着他的听觉神经，大腿根处丰富的神经末梢被湿滑灵巧的舌头伺候得满意，再加上那张漂亮白皙的脸蛋倚在他的腿间，Eddy感觉到一股情欲的热气从脊骨背后升起，蒸得他头皮发麻，眼睛舒服地眯起。他吞了口口水，那股高温就从喉管向下坠，贯穿了他的小腹，让他的后腰难耐地抖动了一下。

Eddy硬了。被内裤束缚的性器离Brett拼命吮吸的唇瓣只有几厘米，滚烫的温度让正在享受的Brett睁开眼睛，乜斜着眼看是什么东西几乎要把他的腮帮子烫伤。他看见黑色的内裤透出柱身的形状就心领神会，嘴上的吸吮慢了下来，一副吃着碗里看着锅里的样子，贪心地打量着那个热乎乎的鼓包。

「呃…吸血鬼为什么要吸血呢？这是什么原理？！」Eddy刚被吸了不少血晕晕乎乎的，慌乱地瞎扯出一个问题，右手挣脱出Brett的掌心，捂着自己的裆部，把愈发兴奋的小帐篷向下按。

腿上的伤口已经吮吸不出什么血了，Brett「啵」的一声把自己的唇瓣从Eddy的大腿根拔下来，鼻尖讨好似的磨蹭Eddy遮住裆部的手，从下往上看Eddy的脸。Brett的眼睛很大，向上看时又故意瞪得亮亮圆圆的；他眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，只有Eddy知道他另一只手不知道什么时候已经按在他会阴处的软肉揉了几圈，纤细的指尖从Eddy覆盖裆部的手指下滑进去，隔着内裤在揉他愈发精神的柱身。

「你可以理解为『汲取人体内的活力』。」Brett的手已经完全挡在Eddy的掌心与他的性器之间，把隔着一层布料也依旧滚烫的阴茎按在自己凉凉的掌心里揉捏。「只要有活细胞就行，血液是最方便的，这里的话要费点功夫，但是我听说很美味…」

Brett从内裤的开缝处释放出那根勃勃跳动的性器握在手里，Eddy紧咬着嘴唇，看着自己涨成深红棕色的柱体被对方白嫩的手指圈住上下撸动，前端溢出的清液也被清凉的小舌沿着柱头的裂隙舔了个干净。Brett低头把茎身下方的柔软囊袋含进嘴里，用上颚轻压囊袋里略硬的两个球体，热度飙升的柱身则用手掌压在洁白的脸颊上磨蹭。他故意用舌头托着两颗囊袋吐出，粉嫩的舌尖让Eddy移不开眼，而后用拇指和食指压下半包在柱头上的包皮，把深红色的柱头吞进嘴里，灵巧的舌绕着顶端的小口打转，略带薄茧的指尖则嵌在冠状沟里揉搓。

「Bre…Brett！」Eddy觉得自己的脑袋快要过热死机了。Brett刚见他适应了他口腔里的湿热，便深吸一口气，一鼓作气把整根性器含在嘴里，顶端顶在深喉处层层叠叠的软肉里，让eddy被绞得头晕目眩。Brett是第一次给别人深喉，一不小心顶得太深，刺激得他有些反胃，想要吞咽却奈何喉头那颗饱满鼓胀的柱头横亘着，胀得他眼泪汪汪。Brett把自己的眼镜摘下扔在一边，一只手用手背擦眼泪，另一只手则箍着那根性器的底端，固定住方便自己吞吐。Eddy推着他的后脑勺催促他嘴上的动作，又贡献了几记深喉的Brett实在是有些受不了，他吐出Eddy的性器，大口对着它的顶端喘气儿，试图平息胃里的翻江倒海。为了让Eddy不受冷落，他的手指依然在那根被唾液淋得滑溜溜的柱身上上下撸动，拇指按在顶端的小孔上打着圈揉捏。

「好辛苦…」Brett带着哭腔向Eddy抱怨，氤氲着热气的眼角粉粉的，酸软的腮帮子让他讲话都不利索。「但是又好想要…呜呜…」

「那我…嘶——」Eddy刚要抬手帮他擦掉眼泪，Brett又一个猛子扎进他腿间，把他的性器含到底，这回变本加厉地把囊袋都含进了嘴里。由于摩擦而变成艳红的双唇紧紧地箍着性器的根部，吐出性器时「哧溜哧溜」的水声刺激得Eddy在Brett嘴里又胀大一圈。Brett埋怨地抬眼看他，故意在上颚掠过柱身时露出一点尖牙，尖端在柱身上留下一丝痛感，又在湿热的快感中被冲散在无边的高潮里。

Eddy下半身又热又麻，高潮在快感的翻滚里渐渐成型，他此时已经顾不上Brett的感受，按着他的后脑勺在他嘴里冲刺，在又一次让Brett反胃的深喉里把白浊尽数喷进那张贪心地吮吸着的小嘴。

Brett把精液聚在舌尖仔细地尝，浓稠的膻腥味宠爱着他舌面上的每一个味蕾，他眯着眼睛满意地咽了下去。Brett捉住Eddy刚射完的敏感柱身，把尚还湿漉漉的柱头又塞进嘴里，像小孩子吃棒棒糖一样用力地吸着顶端，腮帮子因为吸吮而瘪下去两个淫靡的弧度。

「…呼！没有了！」Eddy刚射完，性器敏感得发疼，被Brett捉弄又吐出一股透明的清液，被贪心的洋娃娃尽数咽进了肚子里。Eddy用两只手撑在背后的床上，勉强直着身子望着腿间跪着的Brett。

「饱了，谢谢款待…」Brett摸摸肚子，胃袋里的饱腹感让他产生连小肚子都鼓胀起来的错觉。他从地上爬起来，扶着Eddy的肩膀把他按倒在床上。Eddy心领神会地把Brett搂进自己的臂弯，用鼻尖去拱他的唇瓣，两个人交换了一个混合着大量唾液的湿漉漉的吻。

「我尝起来…还算好吃吗？」Eddy看着对面人幸福地眯成缝的眼睛，小心翼翼地问。

Brett舔了舔嘴唇，用手托起Eddy的脸颊，在他额头上印下一个湿答答的吻痕。

「你尝起来像柴小协，」他回答道，「而且是像今天你演奏的那个版本，也是我这辈子听过的最好的诠释。」

「我最喜欢的乐曲就是柴小协，」他补充，「最爱的人是你。」

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett直白地告白，Eddy羞红了脸，还未褪去的高潮余韵让他晕乎乎的。  
> 「我想要每天都能吃上饭，可以吗？」Brett撑着脑袋看eddy，用手指描绘他唇瓣的形状。  
> 「每天？！」  
> Eddy忽然觉得这个寒假过后他生死未卜。
> 
> 完结撒柴小协乐谱（？  
> 请用kudos和评论砸死我（做梦  
> 


	8. 你尝起来像柴小协post writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here comes the reflection part.   
> 与正文无关，不想听我ranting的小可爱们可以直接跳过

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大学写作课里教授教我们每次结束一个writing project以后都要写一个post writing，我觉得这其实是个好习惯，所以也要沿用到同人writing上。但是因为没有人给我的同人打分，我的post writing会中英混杂着瞎写。

其实这次的这个project，点梗是很久之前刚进breddy qq群的时候，在群里认识的句号太太随口点的（其实后来完全不知道人家太太有没有看我写的）。「想看吸血鬼阿尧」这么说着，我就答应下来了。刚开始写的时候想写成one shot（因为懒），后来写了第一章以后，觉得这个走向很有趣，于是写了第二章，和第一章合并在一起发。——毕竟文章的开头试阅还是要走点心，吸引来读者太太们，以后即使后续的章节不那么走心人家也会为了「善始善终」追完全文（这就是本虎头蛇尾垃圾写手的心机）。  
这篇满意的地方在于设定和标题。再次感谢句号太太的点梗，吸血鬼的角色真的很适合阿尧，顺便感谢milo太太为我画的吸血鬼阿尧的图。标题的灵感来自于一部日漫Gosick，很童话很ecstasy，强烈安利，这部里面的灰狼梗我在别的文里也用过。  
不满意和有问题的地方很多。其实我非常不擅长连载，因为任何一个project时间拖太长的话，我都会没耐心认真、以统一的质量填完坑，到最后会为了写而写（这篇也没逃过这个命运）。如果要问的话，从第五章开始就已经有拖剧情之嫌，最后的结尾也没有很好地提炼和升华。这个其实是因为我写东西不喜欢写大纲，only follow the train of thoughts，其结果就是剧情垃圾+烂尾。之前读了Stephen King的一个采访，他说他觉得一个文章的plot应该follow the momentum of the words，但是人家这个想法是基于他对文字的极强掌控力和大量写作经历后产生的，对我这种newbie来说不适用。我还发现一个很严重的问题：我写东西太懒了，喜欢没头没尾直接claim，铺垫和发展都没有。比如我写阿尧喜欢阿丞就喜欢写搞完以后阿尧来了一句「我喜欢你」，这其实是一个很懒的写手才会写的东西；when why where how都没写，就走上去莫名其妙claim一下情感草草了事，那读者要么觉得阿尧是个小嘴抹蜜的渣男，要么读出我是个垃圾写手因为我写不了情绪progression。我以后应该要多练一些logical的东西，现在写东西过于sensual（说白了就是舞黄太多）。  
这次的project顺利完成要感谢句号太、milo太、蛋白太，还有催更、点赞和评论的小可爱们。感谢家人plan的family activities给我各种写作灵感。当然还要感谢tsv，我头一次发现我对一对cp的爱能深到两个月5w+字，阿尧阿丞如果你们see this plz know I love you so much.  
v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎大家critique我的文。


	9. 洋娃娃和灰狼过家家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy Chen说到底还是个宝宝，请不要对他说mean话喔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beb无差  
> *极度不健康内容（各种意义上  
> *超绝ooc  
> *两人同居后没羞没躁的生活（？

「用！力！」Eddy涨红了脸大声喊，大滴汗水从他的鼻尖上滴下来。「Brett！用力！」

「坚持！快到了！」Brett咬紧牙关，浑身拼命用力，一边还不忘记鼓励Eddy。「你做的很好，Eddy，呼呼——」

「咿——」Eddy又一个发力，好看的肩胛骨在背上像翅膀一样来回移动着。「Brett快点！我要坚持不住了…」

Eddy跪趴在床上，双膝深陷在柔软的床单里，双手举过头顶，像是在做猫式舒展一样把自己打开在Brett面前。Brett跪在他身后，同样是累得呼哧呼哧喘气，时不时还要伸手调整一下Eddy腰部的姿势，生怕伤到了他。

「快到了！」

眼看着离成功越来越近，Eddy在床上拱起背部，下腹部松了劲，仿佛又从高峰上跌落下去。他丧气地叹了口气，右手难过地揪着床单，过长时间的努力已经让他疲惫不堪，于是他离成功越来越远了。

「不许这个时候松下来！」Brett在他背后喊，伸手安抚他光裸的肩胛骨和脖颈。Eddy怕痒地弹开，Brett趁他移动上半身躲避时猛地发力，从Eddy胸腔里逼出一声带着颤音的呻吟。

「唔啊！」Eddy被Brett这么一折腾搞的浑身直抖，嘴角来不及咽下的唾液顺着下颌流到床单上，在紫色布料上洇出一块深色的水痕。「Brett…欺负人！」

「说说看，我怎么就欺负你了？」

「怎么可以趁我失神的时候…用力…」

Eddy越说越晕，长时间的跪趴让他有些缺氧，声音逐渐低了下去，埋没在床架发出的「吱吱」声中。Brett见状抓住机会，手上一个巧劲发力，最后的那个缝隙终于被填满，在成功的高潮里两个人都发出了餍足的喘息声。Brett顾不得拨开自己前额上汗津津的湿发，手里匆匆忙忙打了个结扔在一边，便搂着Eddy的腰躺到了他身旁，把同样脱力的人搂进怀里，亲他红红的鼻尖。

「…呼…呼…打结了吗？」

「打过了，放心好了。」

「谢谢你，Brett…」Eddy在终于成功后一个没忍住哭得泪流满面，下巴上又沾着许多唾液，脖颈上湿乎乎的一层薄汗在昏暗的灯光下闪着淫靡的水光。他把脸埋进Brett的颈窝，把自己整个人塞进他的怀里，手臂紧紧地圈着对方纤细精壮的腰肢，在他背上来来回回地摸。Brett用拇指抚开他栗色的卷发，亲他的额角给他鼓励，告诉他作为人生第一次表现得棒极了，值得受到奖励，还答应会做点好吃的给他补补身子。

「可是…再吃就要长胖了…」Eddy从Brett怀里抬起头，鼻尖红红的，鼓着腮帮子和Brett撒娇。「你刚才还说我是你的小猪猪，说我想要做『这个』根本不可能…」

Eddy伸手示意他们紧紧黏糊在一起的下半身，看来他很为他所做的「这个」而骄傲。Brett伸手去抚摸他丰盈饱满的臀部和柔软鼓胀的大腿根，那里因为出汗而湿哒哒的，汗液混着别的液体黏了Brett满手。他听着Eddy的抱怨轻笑，右手在他臀瓣上不安分地又捏又掐，水蜜桃似的臀瓣上很快显出红色的指痕。Eddy喉咙里发出抱怨的轻哼，向前拱着臀部躲避Brett的抚摸，却又把胯部和Brett的紧紧贴在一起。Brett纤细的手指顺着Eddy的股缝向下摸，另一只手环住Eddy的腰，把他像大只毛绒玩具一样抱在怀里上下其手。

「说你是小猪猪是为了刺激你努力坚持，你看，这不是做到了吗？」Brett咬上Eddy多汁柔软的唇瓣，两个人在「咕啾咕啾」的水声里交换了一个又湿又热的吻。Eddy的舌尖钻进Brett嘴里时Brett打了个寒战，年轻人有力的脉搏和滚烫的体温让他差一点就要失控。人类的体液对Brett来说都有催生食欲的作用，Eddy黏糊的唾液刺激得他也直流口水，他肚子又饿了。

「可是我不要当小猪猪…pong pong的穿衣服不好看啦…」Eddy从床上坐起来，跪坐在柔软的床垫上，饱满的大腿像两块蓬松的白面包一样横亘在Brett眼前，他恨不得立刻按住Eddy，把到嘴的软面包吃掉。Brett用卫衣的袖子擦了擦口水——他最近天天穿着Eddy给他买的人类衣服，他喜欢软软的卫衣和下半身的宽松短裤——不过他们现在可不是吃饭的时间，他们应该穿好衣服去琴房练琴。Eddy依然跪在床上检查自己身上各处凸显出来的肉肉，软绵绵的胸脯，略带肉感的手臂，还有那些健身房里的肌肉男都要羡慕的饱满大腿，而旁边躺着吻他膝盖的Brett身上则是一点赘肉都没有，纤细的身材、白皙的皮肤、还有那双又大又水灵的勾人眼眸，像个洋娃娃一样对着他光彩照人地笑。他也想像Brett那样漂亮，可是从头到脚哪里都比不上他，这让他感到新一层的自卑。他向Brett求助，但是Brett喜欢他的肉感，不仅不让他减肥，还打着「补身子让血比较美味」的旗号天天喂他好吃的，寒假两周下来，他身上便积了一层新膘，脸也圆了。他撅着嘴和Brett抱怨，两片饱满的唇瓣嘟得高高能挂油瓶。「连你也会嫌弃我…」

「不会嫌弃你，你是我的小猪猪——」Brett也起身，伸手去捧Eddy的脸蛋。「肉乎乎的摸起来好舒服，我最喜欢了。」

「快起来帮我穿衣服啦…」Eddy说着就要往床下跳，却忘了刚才两个人才完事，脚趾碰到地毯就软了劲儿，浑身使不上力，双腿一软就瘫倒在地上。「唔——！」

Brett叹了口气，跳下床扶着他的杨柳细腰把他扶起来。Eddy从地上起身，连气都喘不过来，涨红了脸大口呼吸，却怎么都得不到足够的氧气。

「好了宝贝，靠着这边柱子站好，我早就告诉你第一次穿束腹带不能把线收到底。」

/

事发于一小时之前，Eddy吃完早饭便开始抱怨自己胖了，和厨房里洗盘子的Brett不停地捣乱，对着他略尖的耳朵左啄右亲，更别提乖乖练琴。他抱着Brett的腰，羡慕他纤瘦的腰线，还说想穿他那套粉色洋装，看看自己穿上会是什么样子。Brett被他缠得没有办法，只能把他的衣服从衣橱里请出来给他试。

测试结果：穿不上。

倒也不是套不上身，但是腰腹部的那几个扣子怎么都扣不上。眼看着Eddy嘴一瘪就要哭出来，也是为了自己的口福着想，Brett赶快拿出衣橱里深藏着的束腹带，告诉他还有补救方法。其实按理说他穿洋装按也是要穿束腹带的，奈何Brett实在太瘦太纤细，不需要束腹带也能轻松地穿上。Eddy觉得自己其实没那么胖，愤愤地想自己今天一定要穿上Brett的洋装，于是便撒娇要Brett给他穿上束腹带，还要求一定要把线拉到底。Brett本来让Eddy扶着床角的柱子给他穿，但是一来Eddy吸着肚子憋气几分钟就累得直喘气，二来Brett不够高，没办法用膝盖抵着Eddy的后腰帮他勒紧束腹带，于是两个人便转移到了床上。

他们一边大叫着「用力」一边捣鼓了半个多小时，其间Eddy吸肚子吸得差点把早饭的香肠和牛奶全吐出来，仿佛五脏六腑在腹腔里都没了存在空间，被吸进了名为「自尊心」的黑洞里。

「你干嘛一定要我拉到底！累死了！我帮你穿上以后你可得好好穿一整天，我说什么都不会让你脱掉的——」Brett让他趴在床上吸肚子，自己在背后拼命拉束腹带的绳子，那两片鲸骨做龙骨的硬布料之间的缝隙时大时小，终于Brett趁着Eddy不注意把两边拉拢，系了个紧紧的结。

「你只管帮我拉上就好！呼——」

尽管如此，Eddy还是很为他们努力的成果感到高兴。现在他的腰纤细得两只手就能握住，名副其实地盈盈一握，即使他现在完全无法呼吸，站着就能晕倒，脸色比Brett的吸血鬼皮肤还要惨白，但当Brett帮他戴好袖口的最后一颗袖钉，他还是感到了无比自豪和膨胀的自尊心占满了整个心脏。他看起来像个大号的Brett——上半身的粉色洋装在肩膀处刚好合适，腰部空空荡荡的，他的杨柳细腰在腰部的空间里如鱼得水，营造出像Brett穿时那样宽松而平整的感觉，丰盈的臀部又刚好撑起洋装的后摆。下半身…好吧，下半身没有补救措施了，Eddy饱满的大腿把Brett的西裤裤筒撑得满满当当快要裂开，小短腿又占不满小腿的长度，裤脚拖在地上有些滑稽。

Eddy很满意，大摇大摆地走去琴房练琴了。Brett叹了口气，跟在Eddy身后进了琴房，他搞不懂现在的年轻人，明明有舒服的卫衣和牛仔裤不穿，为什么要穿被人抛弃的旧时尚。他喜欢Eddy给他买的学校卫衣和短裤，也喜欢看Eddy和他穿一样的衣服，两个人看起来就像一个豆荚里的两个豌豆。

他喜欢Eddy现在的身材，他喜欢穿牛仔裤时腰部溢出来的一点软肉，软软的胸脯，弹性极好的大腿。不过既然他花了这么多心思帮Eddy满足了任性的自尊心，他说什么都不会让他脱下来的。

/

当晚。

Eddy大脑缺氧了一整天，被Brett迷迷糊糊地推到床上时都不记得要挣扎一下。

Brett舔着嘴唇看他身下惨白虚弱的美人，十分有仪式感地一层又一层地剥掉他身上的洋装，盘算着今晚选Eddy身上哪里的美味菜单。

「好啦，我忍了一天，终于可以拆礼物了——」

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是不是超级不健康的呢！（被打  
> 请用kudos和评论砸死我（做梦


	10. 万圣节特辑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情侣在万圣节会做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beb无差  
> *ooc  
> *流水账  
> *大家注意安全 请不要进行10人以上的集会

万圣节特辑

Eddy在雕南瓜。

「我饿了…」

Brett躺在旁边Eddy的床上打滚，活像只懒懒散散的黑猫。他滚过来滚过去，把Eddy的床压得嘎吱嘎吱乱响，床的主人却只是一言不发地坐在桌边抱着南瓜，慢悠悠地刻。南瓜很硬，薄薄的雕刻刀刃在南瓜肉里绷紧、弯曲，「嘣」的一声弹出去一块金黄色的碎片。

这是Eddy唯一的万圣节装饰物，他不信鬼神，家里也从来不过万圣节，糖果和戏服更不是他拥有的东西。不过——

他抬眼看了一眼床上那个无聊得直打滚、把蕾丝领边都压皱了的洋娃娃，后者此刻正趴在床上，一双大眼睛在镜片后面眨巴眨巴地看着他。

好吧，吸血鬼Brett的存在确确实实打了他无神论者的脸。

「Eddy ，饭饭？」洋娃娃用双臂撑起身子，眼角红红地看着Eddy。

「不行！我得赶快把南瓜雕了放到门口去，万圣节都快过了，都晚上8点多了…」Eddy丧气地长叹一声，再次狠狠地把刀刃推进南瓜肉，不听话的刀尖却在南瓜皮的褶皱里拐了个弯，插进了错误的角度。他把雕刻刀拔出来，用拇指侧边抵着刀刃想要导引它的走向，却在一个用力之后看见鲜红的液体从皮肤上那条直直的线里涌出来。

「啧！」痛感延迟地传来，Eddy用兔牙紧紧地咬住下唇，试图用别处的疼痛分散自己的注意力。伤口从细细的红线变成鲜红的池沼，最后变成像满月一样完美无缺的一个球体，深红色的，顺着Eddy的呼吸震颤着。

Eddy知道这回他没法拦住Brett，叹了口气，向着那个一闻到血味就从床上飞了下来的家伙伸出了手。Brett跪在Eddy腿间，虔诚地用双手捧着Eddy的拇指送进了嘴里。熟悉的吮吸力度从指尖传来，伤口处有点痒，又被食髓知味的舌尖舔得发疼。

「快点，吃完了我还要继续刻…」Eddy不耐烦地用右手拍拍Brett的脸蛋，可Brett一点都没有要挪窝的样子。他夸张地吸紧Eddy的拇指尖，然后「啵」的一声将它从嘴里拔出来。

「你刻你的，我吃我的，有什么问题么…？」Brett把嘴唇贴在Eddy的裤裆上，眼睛看着Eddy牛仔裤里鼓出的那个包，吐息间的气流穿过两层布料，让Eddy打了个寒战。

「别…别开玩笑了！你在那里吃，我怎么可能集中得了精神？」Eddy脸红了，用力捏捏洋娃娃圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，让他白皙的皮肤上染上一抹血色，又像水中的染料一样旋即消散。

Brett叹了口气，用手扶着膝盖直起身，却一头「咚」得一声撞上了桌角。

「噗…」一晚上都在和南瓜斗智斗勇的Eddy 终于今天第一次笑出了声 。他看着Brett憋着眼泪的眼角，他的脸颊先是因为害躁而泛红，而后因为疼痛又变得惨白，最后看见Eddy藏不住笑容的兔牙，又红又白了一阵，嘟起嘴生气了，还翻起了大大的死鱼眼。

Eddy赶快收起笑容，假装要回到雕刻的任务上，手里的南瓜却被Brett一把抢走了。

「一个南瓜都比我重要！」Brett对着南瓜发脾气，却在看到Eddy雕刻的图案的时候，「噗嗤」一声，控制不住地笑出了声。

「这是什么？」他把南瓜转了个面，向Eddy指着南瓜上的图案。

「我好不容易刻出来的！你都不帮忙！还好意思笑！」这回轮到Eddy脸上红一阵白一阵了。Brett笑弯了腰，抱着南瓜捂着自己的肚子喘气。「我真的努力刻了！」

「我没说你不努力 ，不过这是我看过的『最好看』的中音谱号，哈哈哈…」Brett把眼镜推到头顶，擦眼角溢出的眼泪。Eddy站起身要去抢他的宝贝南瓜，被Brett闪身躲过，扑了个空。Brett绕到桌边抄起雕刻刀，开始对着南瓜上的刻痕修修补补；Eddy傻愣着看了几秒，才想起来要从背后把瘦削的人抱进怀里，把下巴放在Brett的肩膀上。

「平时不烧饭的人，连刀都用不好，逞强刻什么南瓜呢？」Brett把刀刃扎进南瓜肉，推着刀柄，划出一条柔顺的弧线，把Eddy之前狗啃似的刀痕削掉。

Eddy还生着气，他偏头去啃Brett的脖颈，被Brett用胳膊肘狠狠地捅了肚子。

「别闹，我在用刀。」

「你被划到又不会流血，怕什么！」Eddy捂着肚子，满脸怨念地看着Brett。他不明白，明明之前刻了那么久Brett都不来帮他，这会儿又跑来逞什么强？哼，讨厌的臭男人，大男子主义者，男权…

「你今晚赶着要刻完南瓜之后还要去哪里吧…？」Brett问。空气沉寂下来，只能听见南瓜肉被削下来时多汁的「咔嚓」声。「很期待…？」

Eddy垂下脑袋。他被几个女同学半绑架半邀请着答应去她们的万圣派对，他不是真心想去的，他保证，但他好歹也是个大学生，社交生活是不可避免的。他以为不告诉Brett对方就不会察觉，结果果然还是被发现了。

「我…」Eddy本想认错，话到嘴边却被拧成了另外一个意思。「我本想问你要不要一起去的！」

Brett转过身，瞪大眼睛看着Eddy。

「真的可以吗？」

「呃…大概可以？」Eddy忽然发觉自己正中人下怀，原来Brett也会渴望社交的。反正他天天穿的洋装都像是过万圣节，今天这个场合带他去派对应该是没问题的。

「刻好了！」Brett三下五除二地刻了几刀，吸血鬼非人的力气这会儿派上了用场。他狠狠地把刀拔出来，把南瓜上的中音谱号举到Eddy面前。「走吧！」

/

南瓜的问题是解决了，但是Eddy还有一个烦恼：他现在身上穿着的是邋遢宅男的T恤短裤，而且他没带派对上能穿的衣服。

/

不过Brett总有办法。

「脱光！」Brett让Eddy站在房间中间，绕着他转了几个圈。

「哈？」Eddy捂着胸，好像下一秒Brett就要来剥他衣服。「bro, dude, 你要干嘛？」

「给你挑衣服啊！」Brett从衣柜里掏出几堆看起来就能把人勒死的蕾丝布料，Eddy甚至不想知道它们是什么结构。「快点！」

「我 …我最近长胖了！不想脱！」Eddy自暴自弃地大喊，他本以为Brett随便给他找一件什么套一下就算完事了，谁知道他这么认真？

「我知道，我喂的。」Brett抱着一件深黑色天鹅绒的袍子，一脸平静地看着Eddy。「我天天给你烧饭，当然知道怎么让你的血更好喝啊。当然，血好喝了，j…」

「好！我明白了！把那件袍子递给我！」Eddy知道他下面要说什么，干脆地打断了他，三下两下把T恤和短裤褪了个干净，脸也红到了耳根。

Brett和Eddy肚腩上的肚脐对视了两秒，扔下了手里的袍子。

「你穿不下这件。」

「闭嘴！那就找一件我能穿的 ！」

/

Eddy穿着粉色的公主裙，尴尬得在原地动弹不得。

「你到底哪里来的这些衣服…」一头金色假发戳得他脖子痒痒，他的腰腹被裹紧在衣料之中，微鼓的小腹被缎光的布料反光衬托得更加圆润。堆叠在腿部的裙摆让他走路都变得晃晃悠悠，略窄的一字领口在他的大臂上勒出两个饱满的弧度。当然，最重要的是，Brett正在认真地调整他的胸部，好让那两团软肉在衣料的作用下被挤出沟。

「一些生存手段罢了。」Brett把两只手的虎口托在Eddy的乳肉下面，向上推举他的胸部，让那条浅浅的沟又深了一些，沟的两边或许是Eddy和他的雄风。「这双鞋能穿吗？」

Eddy在Brett的搀扶下踏进了那双猫根的粉色毛绒拖鞋，摇摇晃晃地被他牵出了门。他从来没想过会被他的男朋友装扮成公主，没想过有人会在万圣节的晚上牵他的手，没想过在派对上披散着一头金发大放异彩。大学主街上的路灯散发着浅黄色的光，暖色的光团给夜空染上温暖的颜色。

他们在派对上玩得很尽兴，结束时两个人都半醉了，推推搡搡地踏出Eddy同学的公寓。子夜的凉风来不及吻Eddy的肩膀——一边被Brett吻着，另一边在Brett的掌心。他们心急地在进门前就亲吻，Brett从口袋里摸了半天钥匙都没摸到，因为Eddy急切地要拉起他的手放在他饱满的臀部上。跌进门的那一刻，两个人都满意又急不可耐地低吼着，狠狠地咬上对方的唇舌。很遗憾，他们没能坚持到卧室——在大堂台阶的最低一阶上，Eddy的裙子被垫在他的身下，Brett终于在饿了一晚之后吃到了他想要的晚餐，并且还是最豪华的菜品。他们不记得了，他们也不需要记得，第二天清晨的阳光洒在Eddy脸上时，他的脖颈上还系着前一晚为了搭配裙子的假珍珠项链，白色的珠子顺着他喉结的滚动坠到一边，露出下面紫红色的吻痕。

「早上好，睡美人。」Eddy慢慢地睁开眼睛，看见倒吊在天花板上的Brett在笑眯眯地和他问好。「昨晚是谁的纺锤刺破了你，让你陷入沉睡？」

「哼，闭嘴。」Eddy把Brett从天花板上摘下来，抱着他的脸和他接吻，缓慢地，温柔地。「昨晚某些人算是好好庆祝了『他的节日』。」

「对啊。现在请你起床，因为你的中音谱号南瓜被我炖了汤。」

「ew！」Eddy推开身上的吸血鬼，把头重新埋进被子里。「我才不喝！」

Fin.


	11. 金色盒子里的第四面墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来在哪里？

「排练？」Brett扶了扶眼镜。「你要带我出门吗？」

「对啊！」Eddy把书包扔到床角。「表演系的期末演出在找群众演员。」

Brett一脸疑惑地看着Eddy，此刻后者正躺在床上滚来滚去。看见Brett困惑的眼神，Eddy趴在床上撑着脑袋，狗狗眼一眨一眨地向上看。

「没事啦，是关于莫扎特的舞台剧，你穿成这样去也没关系的。」他拍拍身边的空位，Brett乖乖地走过去坐了下来。「他们要找会乐器的群演，要在台上拉拉琴跳跳舞什么的。」

Brett深吸了一口气，Eddy滚到Brett身侧，用手臂圈住Brett的腰，把脑袋枕在他大腿上。Brett低着头看那个笑得一脸甜腻的人，腰际传来跳动着勃勃暖意的温度，无奈地笑着摸了摸自己的衣领。

「好吧好吧，什么时候排练？我可得准备一下。」

Eddy几乎是立刻从床上弹起来，两只大手把吸血鬼的脸蛋捧在手心里揉搓，笑嘻嘻地亲了他冰凉凉的唇瓣。Brett嘟着嘴看他那两颗龇在外面的兔牙，庆幸着幸亏自己不会脸红，否则这会儿一定脸红成了西红柿的颜色。

「你最好了，」Eddy从床上蹦下去，在书包里翻出手机，打开排练登记单。「带你去跳舞咯！」

/

「Eddy Chen…」Brett为了排练还是换上了T恤短裤，此刻他正一脸黑线地靠在Eddy背上。「这算是哪门子的舞台剧啊？！」

「不知道！」Eddy咬着牙说。「大概这就是…现代剧？」

排练厅里，四五十个群演们正在排练，Brett和Eddy也不例外。他们本以为就是上台拉拉琴走个过场，但是导演的要求让大家都傻了眼。

上台之后两两一组，背靠背站着，靠在对方背上拉琴，双腿还要求半蹲。

Eddy也没料到是这个形式，他偏头看了看旁边那组乐手，他的好兄弟Oliver正靠在一个瘦小的长笛女生背上，她的腿蹲得直打颤。周围的大家都发出痛苦的哀嚎，Eddy也蹲得腿发酸，Brett倒是一声不吭，但是Eddy背后传来的寒冰似的空气证明他此刻大概在生气。Eddy大气不敢喘，他蹲得出了一身汗，紧贴着Brett的背来降温。

Brett又瘦了，肩胛骨很明显，隔着T恤戳 Eddy的背。Eddy 决定今晚回去要强迫着喂他喝点血，最近Brett怕影响到Eddy健康很少咬他，寒假时养起来的薄薄一层膘又瘦了回去。

「好不容易带你出来一次，」Eddy小声对Brett说。「结果是这种苦差事，真是抱歉…」

「这就是现代人的品味吗？」Brett向后仰着头对Eddy说，头发扎到了Eddy的领子里。「我真不能…」

「哈哈哈哈…！」Eddy实在忍不住痒痒，突然猛地缩起脖子，扭来扭去试图摆脱 Brett的头发。「哈哈哈哈哈好痒好痒！」

「别乱动！」Brett几乎靠不住身后像虫子一样乱动的家伙，可是被挠到痒痒肉的Eddy怎么可能停的下来？他疯狂地笑着，周围的人都对他投去奇怪的目光，Brett觉得自己真是丢人丢大了。「喂！手里还拿着琴呢！别扭…哇啊——！」

「咚」的一声，两个人坐到地上摔了个屁股墩儿，周围的音乐家们都皱着眉头，发出了关切小提琴的惊呼声。所幸的是两个人都很有职业素养地在摔倒的一刹那把小提琴高举过头顶，哪怕把屁股摔红了也不放开琴，就像沉船时托举着婴儿的水手一样，牺牲自己，保住宝贝琴。

房间里沉默了一瞬，导演首先开始带头鼓掌，演员们也立刻跟上；所有的音乐家都松了口气，对坐在地上的Brett和 Eddy微笑致意。Eddy屁股痛得龇牙咧嘴，Brett只是烦闷他为什么不能在公共场合展开自己的翅膀把自己裹起来，这是他快一百年来第一次参加公众活动，结果怎么会以这个姿势收场！

Brett生气地盯着天花板上的吊灯，发誓自己以后再也不看现代戏剧。

当然，Eddy最后还是用两口大腿血和一口颈动脉血哄好了Brett，吃饱喝足的吸血鬼餍足地躺在Eddy身边，喉咙里「呼噜呼噜」地表达温暖的谢意。肚子饱了就比较好睡，不需要睡觉的吸血鬼也很难得地让Eddy抱着他这个大号冰袋，睡了一整夜好觉。

/

后台，群众演员们穿着戏服，准备上场。

这一幕是皇室舞会的场景，他们得上台跳舞，大家都偷偷地在练习华尔兹的舞步。Brett穿着他的粉色洋装，领口是他常戴的蕾丝花边，洋装里面是一件白色的小马甲，下半身是白色丝袜和钉着金属扣的黑色皮鞋。他的假发是黑色的，头两侧有两个小卷，脑后的长发用丝带束起，看起来一如既往地漂亮，华服更加衬得他像个洋娃娃，而他此刻正翻着白眼、一脸嫌弃地看着对面的Eddy。

「别生气啊Brett，造型师让我穿这个…」Eddy无奈地摊摊手。

「大圣诞树不要和我说话。」Brett 转过脸，Eddy身上那件金色的大燕尾服闪得他眼睛疼，头上一顶白色假发上的卷卷看起来像个80年代的包租婆——这个新奇比喻还是他从Eddy给他看的电影里学来的。Eddy穿着白色的阔腿裤子和丝袜，脚上…脚上蹬了一双不能叫做鞋子的玩意儿，一对闪闪发光的金色皮革做的船，上面还扎了两个大蝴蝶结。

「Brett，Brett，这不公平，」Eddy委屈地小声说。「你穿着自己的衣服就进来了，我可是在那里被造型师折磨了好久！」

舞台指导对群演们比了个手势，开始倒数。

「3，2，1，go！」

群演们成对地从后台鱼贯而出，Eddy牵着Brett的手，两个人跟在一个穿着长裙子的女孩后面往台上走。Eddy一路上紧紧地盯着脚下，左跳右跳，生怕踩了前面人的裙摆，而Brett似乎一点儿都不觉得陌生，安静地往前走。前面人的裙摆在Eddy脚下荡来荡去，他像是地面烫脚一样躲着，完全没注意到自己已经走出了后台，被暴露在刺眼的聚光灯下。

Brett紧急拉住Eddy的手不让他低着头往前冲，Eddy还没适应刺眼的灯光，眯着眼睛四处乱看，不明所以地被Brett揪到了他们被安排到的位置上。

「让盛宴开始吧！」台前的演员大声念出台词。「我们需要音乐！莫扎特 ！你的音乐！」

「哦，音乐，跳舞，对对…」Eddy如梦初醒地点了点头，终于想起来自己来台上干什么。他对Brett伸出手，弯腰鞠躬邀请他跳舞，Brett嫌弃地把自己冰凉的手塞进他掌心，行了屈膝礼。

背景音乐响起来，舞会开始了。

莫扎特的音乐有一种魔力，总是让人心情轻松、想要跳舞。Brett把左手滑到Eddy背上肩胛骨以下的位置，Eddy也照做，但想了想，手滑到Brett的腰后往自己身边一拢，把他整个人搂进了怀里。Brett被他腰上的手搂得浑身发软，黏糊在他怀里，忽然觉得这棵大圣诞树也没那么难看。他仰着头看Eddy的眼睛，Eddy也低着头看他的，不过僵硬着脖子，生怕头上的假发掉下来。

金色的聚光灯打在舞台上，周围的道具和布置亮得刺眼，而台下的观众坐在黑暗里，完全被覆盖上了黑色的影子。舞台上的灯光总能让台上的演员们感觉他们是世界上唯一鲜活的东西、世界的中心、宇宙的主宰，光彩照人地闪耀整个世界。聚光灯的光束把他们困在金色盒子里，往外看则只有黑漆漆的第四面墙，它通向外面那个痛苦而真实的世界。

Brett和Eddy转着圈跳舞跳到台前，此刻他们被聚光灯亲吻着，耀眼的灯光带着温度，两个人鼻尖上都带着亮晶晶的汗珠，在灯光下折射温暖的光。

Eddy转到对位，聚光灯射进他的眼睛里，他的黑色眼眸在那一瞬散发出金光。

Brett转到对位，聚光灯挂在他长长的睫毛上，它们像蝴蝶翅膀上的色粉那样，轻盈、灵动，忽闪忽闪的。

你们有过在舞台上对舞伴动心的经历吗？就在表演时舞台中心的那一瞬间，灯光、音乐和妆发都是完美的，但是聚光灯打在对方眼睛里时，金色的盒子把一切都关在外面，就连时间也静止了，世界上只留下彼此的呼吸和心跳。

Eddy觉得他再次为Brett而动心了，Brett也这么认为。

他们随着群演的流动而移动到台侧，蓝色的阴影投下来，Eddy低下头，偷偷地亲了Brett的嘴唇。这个吻很快、很短暂，几乎只是啄了一下对方的唇瓣，但它滚烫得就像年轻人的血流，浓缩着迫切而真诚的爱意。

「喂！」Brett气急败坏地说，他的半张脸被藏在阴影里。「表演在录像呢！」

「没所谓啦。」Eddy耸耸肩。

「可我们是…」Brett说到一半又把话咽了回去。「呃…」

「两个男生？」Eddy侧着脑袋看Brett的表情。

「对啊！本该一男一女跳舞！」

「管他呢，」Eddy嘟哝着。「这是…现代剧。」

好吧，现代剧或许也没那么糟糕，Brett想。

/

「喂？」教室外，Eddy接通了电话。「姐姐？」

「我在表演系的期末演出里看到你了，」Belle说。

Eddy心里咯噔一下。他也看了那场演出的录像，他和Brett上场的大多数时候都只是过场，但舞会那一幕里，他们头脑冲动的亲吻刚好出现在画面边缘。

Belle或许没有注意到那一幕，Eddy心里祈祷着。

「我朋友跟我说你去当群众演员了，我就看了一眼录像。」Belle接着说。「毕竟你难得对表演系的东西感兴趣。」

我不感兴趣！我只是找个机会带Brett出去玩一玩，他每天待在室内感觉怪可怜怪孤单的。Eddy心想着，用脚踢开地上的一个小石子。

Eddy走着神瞎想，Belle的声音把他带了回来。

「所以，和你在一起的那个男生是谁？」

「…？！」

「别装傻，你在舞台角落干的事情我都看见了。」Belle语气里带点笑意。「现在，我作为老姐，作出如下裁决：他挺可爱的，我想认识他。」

/

Eddy愁眉苦脸地回到了家。

他把书包一扔便躺在床上，凝视着天花板。Brett安静地从床角爬上来，躺在他身边，戳了戳他长满痘痘的脸颊。Eddy捉住他的手，拉到嘴边，在他骨感的手背上印下一个吻。他的嘴唇接触到冰冷的皮肤，顺着皮肤下略带突起的骨骼走向，向指尖吻过去。Brett的手很漂亮，几乎不像是男性的手，白皙纤细，手指的指节分明，指端泛着浅浅的粉红色。Brett用手指尖端感受着Eddy的嘴唇，年轻人的血流和脉搏在薄薄的皮肤下跳动，如此鲜活、富有生机，让他情不自禁地亲吻他。

他庆幸自己拥有Eddy，庆幸他当初来他的房间，愣头愣脑地拉了一首柴小协，才开始了这样一段奇妙的爱情。

「我想见见你的家人。」Brett 鬼使神差地有了这个想法。想当面感谢Eddy的爸爸妈妈和姐姐，他们让Eddy长成这么可爱的一个人。

「怎么都哪壶不开提哪壶？」Eddy一个挺身，从床上坐了起来。「我姐今天打电话给我，说想认识你！」

「那就…那就刚好？我们可以见面？ 」Brett也坐起身，手掌上下抚摸Eddy的后背。「你有什么顾虑吗？」

「你的…身份，」Eddy咽了口口水，艰难地说。「…关于你是吸血鬼这件事。」

「不就是假装人类吗？」Brett揉乱了 Eddy的头发。「没事啦。我想认识她。」

Eddy看着Brett的眼睛，他深邃而纯净的黑色眸子里盛满了真诚和期待，他没办法拒绝。再说了，男朋友主动提出想见家长，Eddy觉得没有泼他冷水的份儿。

/

「所以你也是学小提琴的？」Belle捧着她的水果茶问Brett。「你们是怎么认识的？」

Brett扬了扬手里不加珍珠的奶茶。

「不可能！天呐，你们是买奶茶的时候认识的？」Belle大喊。「很浪漫，Eddy，没想到你是这么浪漫的一个人。」

「不…不健康的生活方式，姐姐。」Eddy红着脸撒谎。他不得不承认自己撒谎的技术一点儿都没有长进，还是一开口就脸红了。「我们…呃…排队的时候搭上话的。」

「到哪一步了？」Belle用拳头轻轻推了推Eddy的肩膀。「我知道你在校外租的公寓住…」

「我们。」Brett抢先说。「我们。在校外租了公寓住。」

Belle感动得差点掉眼泪。自家恋爱方面不开窍的弟弟终于拱了别人家白菜。虽然这个白菜是个男孩，但没关系，2021年了，世界大同。

他们坐在奶茶店外面的小阳台上聊了一下午，奶茶喝空了好几杯。Brett小心地把话题绕开他不熟悉的领域，比如科技、时尚，和Eddy学校里的同学。他知道一聊那些他就会露出破绽，所以他尽量不去碰。

终于在车站送走了姐姐，两个人都松了口气。Eddy试探性地去牵Brett的手，捏着他纤细的手指，放在手心捂热。

「你知道，我之前告诉自己，如果有一天我谈了男朋友，我首先要告诉姐姐。」Eddy说。「我会先向她出柜，然后她会决定要不要、什么时候、什么方式告诉爸妈。她总是对的。」

「真信任姐姐啊，Eddy。」Brett推了推眼镜。「甚至都没告诉她让她保密。」

Eddy想起上一次见到父母时的场景，叹了口气。姐姐是他在这个家里唯一能沟通的人，他全心全意地信任她，她是他唯一的靠山。要和父母达成和解还有很长的路，但他还年轻，他还有时间，他和Brett会想出办法的。

他苦笑着看着Brett，Brett也看着他。人生的聚光灯打在他们身上，他们还年轻，世界就像个金色的盒子，而未来是光明的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢咖喱点梗「brett见姐姐」

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是句号太太的点梗  
> *请用评论投喂我！（你不配


End file.
